Our Lives Intertwined
by MadameMorphine
Summary: Why do things happen the way they do? Well my friend that is a very good question. As we never know why our lives become intertwined with others until the day comes we need them most.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my new fanfiction! It's a modern AU! I hope you enjoy! Comment and review down below if you do! And again. I hope you enjoy! Also if you don't know what Vala's is it's a really popular pumpkin patch in Nebraska. There's a lot of stuff to do there.**

 **POV Hugh**

I sat in the front passengers' seat of my dad's van. My five younger brothers sat in the back.

We were moving up from Omaha, Nebraska to Toronto, Canada.

Our dad told us we were going to be moving back in May on the day I'd finished my Sophomore year of high school. I felt so upset when I found out the news. We had less than ninety days left in Nebraska. So that night I wrote down all the things that I'd miss about Nebraska.

 _1\. The slides during the summertime_

 _2\. My friends_

 _3\. The hot summers that were the perfect time for going to the pool._

 _4\. Going to Vala's in the fall_

And I was freaked out because I couldn't find my niche at my old school in Omaha and now that we were moving to Toronto so what were the chances I'd find it there?

For all, I knew I'd be an outcast in Toronto.

I was six feet one inch tall, very gangly and skinny, with knobby knees, had pale sometimes pallid and sallow skin, russet brown hair and hazel eyes.

And I wasn't interested in what the other kids would be interested in. I listened to country music, had an awkward love for bees, had five younger brothers, had the entire twilight series not mention its knockoffs and a load of Nicholas Sparks books, I was sort of into steampunk role-playing and writing fanfiction, and I also had a lot of band shirts from the 1990's and early 2000's.

The kids in Toronto might think of me as a freak because of those reasons.

I was already missing Nebraska and we'd only been out of the state for a day.

I decided to text my internet friend Fiona.

I'd met her on Wattpad three years ago as we'd both been writing fanfiction on there for a fandom. And we'd never seen each others' faces once throughout that time.

Beeboy: Sup

FionaFromTheJungle: hey

Beeboy: watcha doin'?

Fionafromthejungle: Nothin'

Beeboy: cool

Fionafromthejungle: what r u doing?

Beeboy: My family and I are in our car moving up to Toronto

Fionafromthejungle: We'll finally get to see each other!

Beeboy: Maybe still have to convince my dad

Fionafromthejungle: right

Beeboy: Fi. Even if we don't get to see each other, I promise we'll still be friends!

Fionafromthejungle: :) Thanks, Hugh!

Beeboy: :) Love ya 2!

Fionafromthejungle: lols.

Fionafromthejungle: gtg. See you soon!

Beeboy: Bye!

I put my phone back into my pocket. And then picked up the _Harry Potter And The Deathly Hollows_ book I'd taken along to read on the car ride up to Toronto.

''Alright boys we're in Toronto!'' said my dad.

My seven-year-old brother Asher and my six-year-old brother Liam squealed.

But however, my thirteen-year-old brother Grant, my ten-year-old brother Miles, and my eight-year-old brother James stayed quiet. As did I.

I closed my book as I knew it would only be about forty-five more minutes until we reached the townhouse that would be our new home.

We pulled up to the townhouse.

It was brown, had seven windows which like the door frame had art deco designs on them, the doorway had two lantern shaped lights on them, and had a black railing and door.

We walked inside the house. It was bare of course and it would be until we put our furniture in it.

''Let me show you your rooms and then we'll start moving the stuff it,'' my dad said.

I had the room on the far left at the top.

After we'd been shown our rooms we began to help my dad put the furniture in the house.

When I went outside to get one of the side tables.

A large black dog raced down the block and it was being chased by a tall man with olive skin and black hair, a tiny pale blonde girl who looked to be about Liam's age, and a boy with the same skin tone and hair color as the man.

''PT! Come back!'' called the little girl as they raced past our house.

''How odd. I didn't think people would have dogs that big in a city like Toronto,'' I thought and returned to taking furniture into the house.

* * *

Around nine thirty that night my dad came into my room (which had my bed made and set up and desk set up with everything else in boxes yet to be put away of put out).

''Hey, Hugh,'' Dad said.

''What?'' I asked turning my head towards him.

''I want to thank you for taking the move so well it means a lot to me,'' he said.

''You're welcome dad,'' I said.

Then he left and closed the door behind him.

I laid facing the ceiling.

My hands laced behind my head.

Thinking about the past couple of days and the move.

I'd spent most of my Summer back in Nebraska, and I'd be spending the last week of it here in Toronto as well as starting school here.

I didn't know a single soul in Toronto besides my family and Fiona.

Little did I know that was all about to change.

 **And here we are guys. The end of chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys! Here is chapter 2 of Our Lives Intertwined! I hope you all enjoy! You guys seemed to have enjoyed the last chapter. So I hope all you guys enjoy this one! Comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you all enjoy!**

 **POV Emma**

I was sitting across from a girl named Bronwyn at the park at an end of Summer picnic.

Bronwyn was fourteen.

She had long chocolate brown hair, she had the most beautiful amber eyes I'd ever seen, plump rosy pink lips, she was flat-chest, had an androgynous build, she was also willowy and statuesque, her body was a perfect dancers' one, and she had beautiful tan skin.

I assumed she also had toned abs from her being a dancer and her dance routines and practices being so physically demanding. Her body was perfect to me.

I, on the other hand, was skinny everywhere except my stomach which was somewhat paunchy. I had olive skin, plump pale pink lips, bronze brown hair , mocha brown eyes. I also had skinny arms and legs and small feet. And was somewhat short

I'd moved from Wales a month ago with my parents, my twenty-year-old brother Logan, my eighteen-year-old sister Elizabeth, my ten-year-old sister Julia, and my six-year-old brother Elliot.

I missed Wales and my friends that were there. I was quite popular back at my old high school back in Wales.

My younger siblings were running around with Peyton Nullings (the seven-year-old younger sister of a boy named Millard) and a few other young children.

My parents were talking with Mr. and Mrs. Nullings and Mr. Bruntley (the third of which was grilling and was Bronwyn's dad).

Logan and Elizabeth were talking with Millard (was seventeen years old) and Bronwyn's nineteen-year-old brother Victor.

I missed Wales. I didn't even want to go to this dumb end of Summer picnic.

''So Emma what was life like in Wales for you?'' asked Bronwyn.

''Well nothing really ever happens. I suppose it's not much different than here,'' I replied to her comment.

''Cool,'' said Bronwyn smiling.

Millard and Victor walked up to us.

Millard was tall and alluring. He was slim and trim yet athletic in his build which looked like it was perfect for playing lacrosse, had long limbs, he had curly-wavy chocolate brown hair, he had one emerald green eye while the other was whiskey brown, and he had pale skin.

Victor, on the other hand, was tall (about two or three inches taller than Millard), had that was tan just like his sister's. He had wavy sienna brown hair, honey brown eyes, and he was trim and muscular in his build (he had the kind of body you'd see in an ad in a fashion magazine). And I could see why Bronwyn said girls at his university had crushes on him.

''Bronwyn your dad's done cooking the food,'' said Millard.

''And he wants us to come up and get some,'' said Victor in his deep voice.

we walked up and got hot dogs and each got a piece of mud pie before sitting back down at the picnic table.

Victor took a sip of his beer.

''So Emma, how are you liking Toronto so far?'' asked Victor.

''I'm really enjoying it!'' I lied.

''Miss home at all?'' asked Millard as he chewed part of his hot dog.

''Yeah a lot actually. I mean that's kind of expected I miss Wales right?'' I said.

''Yeah that makes sense,'' said Bronwyn taking a sip of her Gatorade.

''If I had to move from Toronto. I'd miss my home too,'' said Bronwyn.

''I second that,'' said Victor after swallowing a piece of his hot dog.

''I third,'' said Millard.

At that moment by the lake, a boy was jogging while taking his dog out for a walk.

The boy was tall, pale, and had rich dark brown hair.

I didn't know it then but soon we would meet again me and that boy.

 **And here we are guys! Chapter 2 at it's end! I hope you enjoyed! And I will see you guys next time for chapter 3! See ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! It's me back again for chapter three! I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! If you enjoy comment and review on this one because it's the only way I know you guys like it and that I should continue what I'm doing. Without further ado I give ya'll chapter three!**

 **POV Fiona**

It was the last day before school started.

I sat down at my computer talking to Hugh.

Beeboy: So I'll see you tomorrow at school?

FionaFromTheJungle: Totally!

Beeboy: I can't believe it! After 3 years of not being able to see 4 real, I'll finally see you for real!

FionaFromTheJungle: Me neither! I keep on pinching myself to see if it's a dream!

Beeboy: LOLS! Me 2! Can't wait for tomorrow! See u soon!

Beeboy: Hold up. GTG I have to help my dad with dinner for my little bros.

FionaFromTheJungle: Bye!

I went to go update my fanfiction called 'Truelove Of Admiration'

It's a shipfic for the book series The Strangelings about my OTP harrisstancia which is a ship between the characters Harrison Wolf and Cristancia Di Angelo. And it has 21.1 thousand reads.

I laughed and closed my laptop after I updated the fanfiction.

I walked downstairs, went to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out my leftover Greek salad and my leftover pop (soda for all you who don't live in or straight up north of the Midwest).

I grabbed a fork and went up to my bedroom, closed the door behind me and sat down on my bed and began to eat.

Tomorrow school started and I would finally see Hugh.

Though I was a bit worried about how he would think I looked.

I got a text from a boy named Jacob (his name was Jacob but everyone called him ''Jake'' as it was what he preferred to go by in terms of names). He was from my biology class last year and was part of my group that redid the Japanese botanical garden downtown.

I read it

Jake: I have to show a girl named Emma around school tomorrow. She's a transfer student from the UK.

Fiona: Kewel. When did she move?

Jake: last month. Why do u ask?

Fiona: just wondering

Fiona: you know what part she's from?

Jake: Wales I think, or at least that's what the email said.

Fiona: I think it's pretty awesome she's from Wales! I've always wanted to go there

Jake: I went there. It's where my mom announced she was going to have my baby brother Jax, she announced it to us when we were on our way to Wales from London

Fiona: That's right. I think you told me that once

Jake: I did? But anyway just flying it by you so you won't wonder why I'm not at Starbucks like we planned on doing

Fiona: K

Jake: GTG

Fiona: bye

Jake: bye

I put down my phone and started eating my food.

I took a sip of my pop and then a bite of my Greek salad.

I picked up my phone and checked my social media feed.

I finished my Greek salad and let out a big burp.

''Excuse me!'' I said to myself.

I finished my pop and stood up and stretched my limbs.

I looked at myself in the mirror.

Which was a bad idea, I was already worried about how Hugh would think I looked and I wasn't feeling my best that day.

I flipped out when I looked in the mirror.

''He cannot see me like this!'' I thought to myself.

''I'm just going to skip our meeting tomorrow. And I'll tell him I was sick,'' I thought.

 **POV SWITCH TO Hugh's**

After dinner was finished I went upstairs, took a shower, put on my pajamas (which was just basketball shorts and an Arizona Sundevil's t-shirt).

And then I sat down at my laptop and played dumb games on it just to waste time.

It started to rain heavily outside.

''Woah, it's storming pretty bad out there,'' I thought as I turned my head to the window.

Raindrops pelted the window.

It thundered and then it lightninged outside.

During the flash of the lightening, I had a split second vision. It was of when there was a tornado in Omaha and we had to get down to the basement. And my mother was there. The vision ended and a bolt of panic went through me.

I closed all the tabs on my computer and closed my laptop and then bolted under the covers of my bed.

I turned the desk light above my bed on.

I shivered and opened up a piece of paper.

It was a picture of my mother and me when I was five.

She and I looked so much alike.

She had russet hair, I had russet hair.

She had hazel eyes, I had hazel eyes.

Her skin was pale, my skin was pale.

The only difference was the fact she was very short, and the fact I was very tall.

The last time I saw her was five months ago.

I folded up the picture and placed it under my pillow again.

I laid my head down on my pillow and curled up into a ball as the storm raged on.

I missed my mom.

 **And so guys! chapter 3 is at it's end! I hope you all enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you guys next time for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am guys! back again for chapter four! As always I hope you enjoy. Comment and review down below if you do and I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Emma**

My older brother Logan drove me to my first day of school in Toronto.

''I hope you have a good day,'' he said when we pulled up to the front of the school.

I got out and went to the school office.

''I'm a new student this year,'' I said.

''Name?'' asked the school secretary.

''Emma Bridgette Bloom,'' I replied.

''Okay. You're tour guide Jacob Portman is sitting in the chair behind you,'' said the secretary.

I looked behind me, a lanky boy sat behind me.

He stood up.

''Hey, you must be Emma right?'' he said.

''Yeah,'' I said.

''I'm Jacob but please call me Jake,'' He said and stuck his hand out for me to shake it which I did.

We walked out of the office and he began to guide me.

''That's Mr. Bentham's classroom. He's the Social Studies teacher and a social rights activist and he also has a daughter named Devyn who's a freshman this year,'' Jake said when we got to the first classroom outside the office.

''Okay,'' I said.

Jake was tall (6 feet tall), he was lanky and his frame looked like it was perfect for playing basketball, he had rich dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, and peachy pale skin.

 **POV switch to Jake**

I showed Emma around the school.

''That's Mrs. Bushway's room. She's the math teacher,'' I told her when we got to the next classroom.

''Okay,'' replied Emma.

Emma was a slightly short girl with medium brown hair and mocha colored eyes, she was slender everywhere except her chubby and soft stomach, which didn't detract from her beauty at all it added to it in fact.

''So that the Geometry teacher Miss Riccelli's classroom,'' I told Emma when we got to the second floor.

''And that's the Science teacher Miss Wren. she has a son Blake that's a Freshman this year,'' said Jake.

''Cool,'' Emma said.

I finished showing Emma around.

''So looks like we have our first class of the day together which is Social Studies with Mr. Bentham,'' I said.

''Cool. Let's go,'' said Emma.

Then we walked off to Mr. Bentham's class.

 _Mr. Jack Bentham: Social Studies teacher_

The plaque beside his classroom door said.

We walked in and sat at the desk beside Fiona and a tall pale boy with russet hair.

''This is Hugh,'' Fiona whispered.

''This is Emma,'' I whispered as I pointed at Emma.

''Hi,'' said Emma to Fiona.

''Hi, Emma,'' Fiona greeted Emma back.

Mr. Bentham stood at the front of the class. He was a shrimpy and wiry man who stood only about five feet seven inches tall, had ebony black hair that was swept back into a straight line on his head, and wore owlish looking glasses over his mint green eyes that made you think of Harry Potter when you saw them.

''Hello, class. Welcome back for another year,'' he said as he stood at the front of the class in front of the marker board but behind his desk.

He adjusted his glasses and began to speak.

 **And so guys! Chapter 4 is at it's end! I hope you all enjoy. Comment and review if you did. And I will see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! It's me! back again for chapter 5! I hope you guys all enjoy! Comment and review down below if you do!**

 **Hugh POV**

My dad dropped me off at the school office.

''Have a good first day,'' my dad told me before he drove off.

''Okay,'' I said.

I waited for Fiona for twenty minutes.

By the time the first three had passed I was already freaked out.

By the time twenty had passed and I went inside I felt defeated and betrayed.

''She promised,'' I thought to myself.

That only means one thing.

I'd been catfished.

Fiona wasn't real she was just someone's online persona for a relationship

I walked into the office with my head down.

''Hello,'' I said to the school secretary.

''I'm a new student here. I transferred from Nebraska,'' I added when she looked up at me.

''Name?'' she asked.

''Hugh Grover Apiston,'' I replied.

''Ah yes. Your tour guide for showing you around the school should be up in a moment,'' said the school secretary.

''Please have a seat,'' she added.

A few moments a girl appear.

She had light olive skin, extremely curly chestnut brown hair, whiskey brown eyes, and was lithe, svelte, and fine-boned in her build. She looked like someone who'd be on the cheer-leading team and hell maybe she was on the cheerleading team.

''Ah, Miss Frauenfeld. Mr. Apiston is sitting down,'' said the school secretary.

''I'm Hugh,'' I told her when I stood up.

We shook hands.

''Fiona. A pleasure to meet you,'' she said with a smile.

Fiona?

I knew this was the Fiona I'd been talking to online for the past three years.

We walked off and Fiona began to show me where my classes were at.

I wanted to ask her why she'd didn't show up at the office doors like planned.

We finished the tour and we sat down by our lockers as we still had twenty minutes before school started.

 **POV switch to Fiona**

I sat down at my locker with Hugh we still had twenty minutes before school started so we decided to have a little talk before we did.

Hugh was a tall, lanky, and slender boy with a build that looked like it was perfect for playing basketball. He had messy auburn hair, his eyes were the perfect hazel color, and his skin was ivory colored.

''So Fiona. I want to ask you this,'' said Hugh.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''Why. Why did you not show up at the office doors like you said you would?'' he asked.

His hazel eyes had a sad look in them.

I'd hurt him. Didn't mean too but I did.

''I was worried about how you'd think I look,'' I answered with a gulp.

''Really? That's why?'' said Hugh.

I nodded.

''Well your one of the most gorgeous and stunning girls I've ever met,'' he said a smile coming to his face.

''Are you still mad at me?'' I asked him.

''A little. I wasn't mad more upset that I didn't get to see you,'' he told me.

''Okay,'' I said.

The five-minute bell rang.

''We should get to class,'' I said as I sprang up.

''Yeah,'' said Hugh.

And we walked off to our first class together.

Hugh wrapped my hand in his long and lanky fingered one.

I looked at him for a moment before turning away.

We walked into class and sat down right next to each other.

A few other kids I knew in my grade walked in.

Isaiah Megalos and Taylor Antonelli.

The two of them were opposites.

And yet they were a couple and dating.

Isaiah was golden haired, had cappuccino brown eyes, pale skin, he was only four feet ten inches tall (and according to Taylor made him cute and squishy), he was trim in his figure.

Taylor, on the other hand, had long wavy cinnamon colored hair, dark chocolate colored eyes, a medium olive skin tone, she stood at six feet tall and was rangy and sylphlike in her build and figure.

They sat down right in front of us.

''Hey, Fiona. My Uncle wants me to help him with finding his long-lost sister and my long lost aunt,'' said Isaiah.

''Good for you and him,'' I replied.

''What's your uncle's name?'' I added.

''Sharon Megalos,'' he replied.

''Ah, well I hope you guys find her,'' I said.

''Thanks,'' he said before he turned back and started talking to Taylor about him helping his uncle find his aunt whose name was apparently Sasha.

Then Jake and girl with golden blonde hair walked in.

''This is Emma,'' Jake said when he and the girl sat down.

''Emma. That's a pretty name. I might name my daughter that,'' I thought.

''Hi, Emma,'' I said.

''Hi, Fiona,'' she said shyly back to me.

 **And here we are guys. The end of chapter 5! I hope you all enjoyed. And I will see you next time for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 6 of Our Lives Intertwined. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And as always I hope you all enjoy!**

 **POV Bronwyn**

 **One Week later**

I woke up in my bedroom to the sound of my cat, Echo purring from her perch on the second to top shelf of my bookcase.

The walls of my bedroom were painted pink. I wasn't exactly a girly-girl but I didn't want to upset my dad by asking him to change it.

I flip myself over onto my stomach and place my jaw on my pillow.

The school day and dance day. today was going to be busy. I kicked off the covers and got out of bed. I stood up and stretched and then got my cat from her perch.

''Morin' girl,'' I said holding her in my arms as she purred. She was a Singapura (the smallest cat breed in the world as I'd found out while researching them).

I set her down and began to get ready for my day.

I got dressed in my usual uniform which was a scarlet and gray plaid skirt, an ivory colored button up top with, the scarlet blazer with the school cress on it and of course my favorite pair of sneakers. I brushed my long, chocolate brown hair. I snatched my favorite blue jacket, my anime backpack, my rose-gold iPhone and my dance bag (after making sure everything was inside it) I then headed downstairs.

''Morning daddy,'' I said as I kissed my dad on the cheek when I got down to the kitchen.

The Toronto News was playing.

I quickly grabbed one of the breakfast burritos I'd made on Saturday. Heated it up and ate it.

''Millard's driving you to school today,'' said my dad and took a sip of his coffee.

''Okay dad,'' I said and gave him a hug.

''Have a good day sweetheart,'' he said.

Then I walked out the door.

Millard waited for me out front.

I got in the seat next to him.

''Hey, Wyn,'' he said.

''Hey, Millard,'' I replied.

We walked out of the driveway and started to walk to school.

''So how was your weekend?'' asked Millard.

''Good,'' I replied.

We continued to walk down the street.

''You have dance today?'' asked Millard.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''I got picked to be the captain of my dance team,'' I told him.

''That's awesome Wyn,'' he said.

''Give me a high-five!'' he added.

I high-fived him.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at school.

I rushed inside to find my dance teammates.

I found them almost immediately.

''Hey guys!'' I said.

''Hi!'' they all said in one voice.

''Hello! I heard about what happened! I'm so hyped you got picked to be the captain!'' said Dakota

Dakota was a short girl, with caramel skin and sterling silver eyes, she also had curly long dark chocolate brown hair.

''Me too!'' said Jordyn as she jumped.

Jordyn was a tall and plump girl with a busty and wide-hipped build, she had sapphire eyes, deeply tanned skin and jet black hair.

''My mom says Danni has the dance routines ready for this week's competition ready,'' Sid Kumi as she chewed her cherry flavored gum.

Kumi was of average height and had an androgynous build, she had almond shaped eyes that were the color of roasted almonds. And silky straight ebony black hair with caramel colored skin.

''Wyn my mom says your dad was hitting on her at the last competition,'' said Mackenzie.

''Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it,'' I said.

The others all except for Mackenzie laughed.

Mackenzie was the kind of girl you'd expect to be on the cheerleading team. She was tall and lean with a boyish build to her, she had strawberry blonde hair and army green eyes.

''Me too. Bronwyn's dad would never fall for a woman like your mother,'' said Kiannah with a giggle.

Kiannah was of average height with shoulder-length chocolate brown hair that had some waves in it, she had coffee brown eyes and olive skin, and she was lithe and athletic in her build.

The bell rang.

''Well, time to get to class,'' said Mackenzie.

''Yeah,'' I said and we all got up and walked to class.

* * *

Later that day after school, the others and I arrived at the dance studio.

''Okay. Girls great job at your competition last week,'' said Danni as she stood at the front of the class.

''Bronwyn and Kiannah will be performing a duet dance at next weeks' competition,'' said Danni as she read off the paper.

''And Jordyn, Kumi, Mackenzie, and Dakota will all be doing solo dances,'' she added.

We nodded and started to practice.

The song Kiannah and I were going to perform was 'Dollhouse' by Melanie Martinez.

 **So guys that is the end of chapter 6. Sorry for the late update. I'm kinda burned out from all the updates last week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back again with chapter 7 of this story. This is the first Myron and Sharon chapter. Comment and review down below if you enjoyed and I hope you all enjoy!**

 **POV Myron**

I brushed my teeth in the bathroom while my fiancé Sharon was laying down in our bedroom.

''Myron. I don't know it's been all talk and no action with finding my sister for the past four years. I don't even know where to start in finding her. Sasha left when she was sixteen and I heard she got married and I don't know her married name or if she had any children at all,'' said Sharon.

I spat out the toothpaste.

''Sharon you'll find her okay,'' I said.

I knew Sharon rolled his eyes.

''Sasha and I haven't spoken in twenty-one years Myron,'' he said.

I finished brushing my teeth and laid down next to Sharon in the bed.

''I know,'' I said.

''Besides Myron, you haven't spoken to your siblings in sixteen years,'' said Sharon.

I clenched my jaw.

I hated being reminded of that fact.

The reason we'd all stopped talking to one another and disowned one another was idiotic.

I was only nineteen years old at the time we disowned each other and I hadn't even graduated college yet.

The only ones who attended my graduation were my friends (who'd graduated previously to my own), my then three-year-old son Beckham (he's sixteen now) and ex-girlfriend, co-workers at my job, and two of my old teachers.

I sighed and placed my head on Sharon's chest.

 **POV SWITCH TO Sharon.**

''Well Sharon you finding your sister has made me want to do something,'' said Myron.

''And what's that?'' I asked Myron as I lightly rubbed his back.

''Reconnecting with my older brother and sister,'' he said.

I bit my lip.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' I asked.

''Yes I'm as ready as I'll ever be,'' Myron said.

''Well Mylo if you want to and you feel it's best then go ahead with it,'' I told him.

''Thanks,'' said Myron.

''Do know some stuff about what happened to them after we disowned each other. Jack became a high school social studies teacher and got married and had a daughter and Alma became a psychologist,'' said Myron.

''At least you have something to go off of on how to find them,'' I told Myron.

I kissed him on the forehead.

''I love you,'' I told him.

''I love you too,'' he replied as he kissed me on the cheek.

I looked at my wedding ring.

Myron and I were going to be married in the Spring.

And that was the reason I wanted to find Sasha and Myron wanted to reconnect with his siblings.

 **And so is the end of chapter 7. I'm sorry it was so short guys. I hope you enjoyed anyway comment and review down below if you did and I will see you guy next time! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm back again with this story. I hope you all enjoy. Comment and review down below if you do. Here is Horace's first chapter.**

 **POV Horace**

I sat down on the couch.

I was watching my youngest sister Hadley who was three years old.

My fourteen-year-old brother Rylan was over at a friends' house along with my twelve-year-old brother Eli, my ten-year-old sister Jasmine was at a sleepover, and my eight-year-old sister Skylar was at a sleepover as well.

''Horace. I'm hungry,'' said Hadley.

''I'm going to make dinner soon,'' I told her.

''Yay,'' she said.

I sighed.

I was thirteen years older than she was.

She was the baby of the family and I was the middle child.

I got up and began to make mac 'n' cheese for us to eat.

''Horace, can we watch TV while we eat dinner?'' asked Hadley

''Yes,'' I said.

''Yay,'' she exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

I smiled.

No matter how much my little sister annoyed me I still loved her and would always love her no matter what.

I finished the mac 'n' cheese and we ate it.

Then it was time for me to get Hadley ready for bed.

She resisted to get into her pajamas after her bath but I eventually got her into them.

She moaned as she walked to her bedroom.

''It's better to go to bed than to moan in the morning because you didn't get any sleep,'' I told her.

''Fine. But I'll tell Mommy and Daddy if you invite your boyfriend over without asking them,'' said Hadley.

I rolled my eyes at her usual threat.

No matter what. She never followed through on them.

Which was good for me and my other siblings.

As that meant we got away with many hi-jinx that would happen when our parents weren't home.

I read her a story, tucked her into bed, shut off the lights, and then left the room.

I went downstairs, laid down on the couch and called my boyfriend Grayson.

''Hey, Babe,'' I said as I called him.

''Hey, Race,'' said Grayson on the other end.

''You know that girl Aria? The one we went to middle school with and said on her Tumblr that she hated us all. Then after sixth grade we never saw her again?'' asked Grayson.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''Well turns out she moved,'' said Grayson.

''Oh, really?'' I said.

''Yeah. Turns out she's living in Vancouver now,'' said Grayson.

''Cool,'' I said.

''But that's not what I wanted to talk about,'' said Grayson.

''Then what is it?'' I asked.

''Well. I want to tell my dad that we're dating. I decided to tell him. Because it's better to tell him now rather than he finds out later,'' said Grayson.

I thought for a moment.

Grayson's dad was conservative, and we both knew how he might react.

My parents reacted well and they were pleased that I'd found someone who loves me. But I knew they were still getting used to the fact it was a guy.

''Yes. We'll tell him, Grays. The next time I'm at your house,'' I said.

''Sounds good to me,'' said Grayson and hung up.

I sighed and fell back.

Freaked out about the thought of telling Grayson's dad.

 **And there you have it. The end of chapter 8! Comment and review down below guys. Because it's the only way I know you guys are interested and want me to continue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys! Double update today (well triple if you're reading the Wattpad version). Anyway comment and review down below if you enjoy as it's the only way I know you guys are interested and want me to keep on writing.**

 **POV Hugh**

I was meeting Fiona's family tonight.

All eight of her siblings were going to be there, her parents, her two gay uncles, her two cousins, and her grandparents.

I'd memorized all the siblings' names and ages.

Aiden and Declan were twenty years old.

Maeve was fifteen years old.

Ella was thirteen years old.

Violet was eleven years old.

Amelia was ten years old.

Grace was eight years old.

And finally, Fiona's youngest sister Carson who was six years old.

Her uncles' names were Brad and Darren and their daughters' names where Kayla and Chloe.

Fiona's parents' names were John and Roxxi.

Her grandmother was called Chacha and her grandfather was called Poppa.

''Try to act natural, Hugh. My parents are really. Erm, suspicious of my siblings and I's boyfriends and girlfriends. They don't really trust them that much,'' said Fiona.

''I see,'' I said as I nodded.

I bit my lip.

''Great, Fiona's parents might hate me. Just awesome,'' I thought sarcastically.

We walked up to Fiona's front door.

''Here we are Hugh,'' said Fiona.

She opened the door.

We walked to the living room where her family was.

''So mom, dad, everyone this is my boyfriend Hugh,'' said Fiona as she introduced me.

''Hi, Hugh,'' said everyone.

''Hello, everyone,'' I said.

Her family was so big.

I knew her family was big from my years of knowing her online.

But until recently I didn't know her would be this big.

Even though I came from a big family. I still felt a bit overwhelmed.

Fiona kicked me softly.

An indication that it was time for me to speak.

''I'm Hugh as you already know. Fiona and I have been dating for three weeks now, though we've known each other for three years over the internet. Fiona is the most amazing girl I've ever met in my entire life,'' I said nervously.

''That is very sweet Hugh,'' said Roxxi.

''Thanks. It is the truth,'' I said.

John frowned at me. A clear indication that he already did not like me one bit.

''Mom. Is it alright if Hugh stays for dinner tonight?'' Fiona asked her mother.

''Yes,'' said Roxxi with a half-hidden sigh.

Fiona noticed this but still grinned, however.

Dinner was not long after.

At dinner came a long string of questions from Fiona's, siblings, uncles, and two cousins.

How did Fiona and I meet? Did we know each other before we met? Did it feel weird to be dating a person you once knew online but now knew in real life?

I was usually about to answer with just yes or no.

Some, however, took a few sentences to answer.

After dinner, everyone in Fiona's family seemed to like me pretty well.

Except for her parents, that is. They still hated me even though we'd just met.

But Fiona told me to give it time and they would open up to me and start to like me.

 **There it is guys! The end of chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did because it's the only I know you guys like what I write and I will see you guys next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here it is guys! Chapter 10! Thank all you guys for all the support and love so far. Comment and review down below if you enjoy and it is the only way I know you guys are interested and want me to keep writing. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **POV Fiona**

Hugh had met my family last week.

And now I was meeting his.

He lived with his dad Mark Apiston and his five younger brothers, Grant, Miles, James, Asher, and Liam.

His family was big but definitely not as big as mine. But still bigger than most families I knew. The largest family my knew where the Somnusson's and they had eleven children.

My family had nine children including me.

''Are you nervous Fiona?'' asked Hugh as we stood outside his front door.

''Yeah, a lot really. I mean I'm meeting your family,'' I said.

''Well except your mom,'' I added.

''Yeah, except my mom,'' said Hugh.

I saw a look of sadness flash in his eyes.

I'd stepped a bit too far over the line.

''Sorry,'' I said.

''It wasn't your fault Fiona. It's totally fine,'' said Hugh.

''Okay,'' I said.

Then we headed inside.

''Guess who's here?'' asked Hugh when we got into the kitchen.

''Hello, Fiona. It's very nice to meet you,'' said Mr. Apiston as he shook my hand.

''Your son's such an amazing man,'' I told Hugh's father.

''My wife raised him and all his brothers to be that way,'' said Mr. Apiston.

''Your wife sounds like an amazing woman,'' I said as he released my hand.

We all sat down for dinner (you have no clue as to how long it took me to convince my parents to let me have dinner at Hugh's house).

''How did Hugh and you meet?'' asked Grant.

''On Wattpad,'' I told them.

''Why did you start dating Hugh?'' asked Miles.

''Because he's amazing,'' I said.

''How does it feel to meet someone you've known forever online in real life?'' asked James.

''Weird,'' I replied.

''Now boys. Don't ask Fiona too many questions. Because she needs to eat dinner,'' said Mr. Apiston.

''You're pretty,'' said Liam.

''Thank you,'' I replied.

Soon after dinner finished.

I followed Hugh up to his bedroom.

His room was a bit messy. But as was mine. So I didn't have much room to talk.

''Thank you for inviting me over,'' I told him.

''You're welcome,'' said Hugh as he blushed.

I looked over at his bookshelf.

''Most of those are thrift store books,'' said Hugh.

''Really? So are mine'' I said.

''Most of the books on my families bookshelves are thrift store books,'' said Hugh.

''So are my family's,'' I said.

''So Fiona. My family and I got some news today,'' Hugh told me.

''What is it?'' I asked.

''My mom's going to be discharged from the army in May,'' said Hugh.

''That's awesome,'' I said.

''I can't wait to meet here,'' I told Hugh.

''I can't wait for her to finally be home for good,'' said Hugh.

 **There it is guys! Chapter ten! I hope you all enjoyed comment and review down below if you did and I will see you guys next time! Good bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyo guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I was enjoying my first couple days of Summer Vacation before getting back to work writing. If you are reading the Wattpad version of this story (the graphical version) Then this will be the last chapter with the current cover. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Comment and review down below if you do and I hope you enjoy! This chapter will be in Millard's and Enoch's POV. The part in italic is a memory,**

 **Also I have a Wattpad exclusive story called The Tales Of The Two coming out soon.**

 **POV Millard**

I walked down the hall and saw Kiannah and Mackenzie kissing each other.

I had my earbuds in blasting teen pop music as I walked down the hall.

I was on my way to the gym for an after school assembly for team building.

My parents had signed me up for this I didn't even want to do it, they forced me to because they wanted me to have more friends than just Bronwyn and Victor.

I'm a socially awkward person without any friends so I guess it's why they decided to sign me up for this.

I wasn't in a very good mood that day because my seven-year-old sister Peyton had decided to wake me up super early. Because she wanted someone to talk to.

So I was grouchy from being woken up so early and having to go to this dumb team building thing. All I wanted was to be at home watching TV and watching The Most Popular Girls In School on YouTube.

I got down to the gym and sat down next to Bronwyn who was at that moment texting her dance friends.

A rap song started to play on my phone next. I paused it before it continued though. I really wasn't in the kind of mood for rap music.

Horace Somnusson sat on the bleachers as he kissed his boyfriend Grayson Conrad.

Horace was a tall boy of six feet three inches tall, he had slight wavy-messy platinum blonde hair, light skin with a warm undertone and he was coated in light colored freckles that matched in hair. Horace had a sinewy and lean build, and I saw his picture in a few modeling ads around town.

The new girl Emma Bloom sat across from her boyfriend Jacob Portman as they did their math homework.

Fiona Frauenfeld sat across from Hugh Apiston. They had discussed ideas for a renovation of the school's garden ever time I'd seen them together.

I looked over at the front of the gym.

A somewhat tall, pale young man with messy dark curly hair in a nurse's uniform stood at the front of the gym beside on his left an average height orange-red haired woman who had light skin, was of average height, slender in her build yet she was also a bit curvy.

On the young man's right side stood a tall olive-skinned man with onyx black hair who appeared to be of middle age. He tall and thin with massive hands and feet.

The second man had blue-black hair, light skin, he was still tall but not to the extent of the olive-skinned man, he had on owlish glass like a librarian's and he too appeared to be of middle age.

Victor was there as well.

The five of them talked amongst themselves.

I put my phone into my back into my backpack.

The presentation began.

''Hello, my name is Enoch O'Connor. I am an ER nurse. I am one of the many people who will be presenting to you today,'' said the young man in the nurse's uniform.

''I'm Olive O'Connor. I'm Enoch's wife,'' said the ginger haired young woman.

''I'm Dr. Bentham. Professor of Science at the University'' said the smaller of the two middle-aged men.

''And I am Dr. Megalos. Professor of anthropology at the University,'' said the taller of the two middle-aged men.

''I'm Victor Bruntley. I'm majoring in sports management at the university,'' said Victor.

They presented and then sorted us into our groups.

I got sorted with Horace, Bronwyn, Emma, Jake, Hugh, and Fiona.

I'll admit I wasn't exactly the most pumped to work with them.

But we all still sat down in a group and began to talk about what we would do for team building.

We all exchanged phone numbers in case we needed to get a hold of on another.

''So what do we do for our team building project?'' asked Emma.

''I don't know,'' I said.

''Maybe redo the school's garden?'' suggested Fiona.

''Taylor and Isaiah's group are already doing that,'' said Bronwyn.

''What about doing a fun day?'' suggested Hugh.

''Anastasia and Grayson's group,'' sighed Horace.

''What can we do?'' Jake asked.

''Oh, I have an idea. How about we make posters for the school,'' I said.

''Ya know for a kid with a 4.0 average. That idea sucks,'' said Jake.

''Shut up Jake,'' I said.

''Guys let's just do Millard's idea because all the others are taken?'' said Bronwyn.

''Yeah,'' everyone else in the group moaned.

''It's actually not a bad idea,'' said Emma.

 **POV SWITCH TO Enoch**

After the team building meeting had ended.

Olive and I returned home to our apartment.

The studio apartment we'd called home since we'd began our freshman year of university.

We'd been through so much at that apartment.

Our university years, Olive's weight loss, my proposal, our wedding night.

I remembered the first night there.

 _I laid next to Olive in the bed. We'd just finished having a steamy bout of passion._

 _Even though Olive was extremely overweight back then I still thought she was extremely gorgeous._

 _The only reason we did it was that. We'd made bets with our friends that we could lose our virginity before university._

 _At that moment Olive began crying._

 _''Olive what's wrong?'' I asked her._

 _''Everything,'' she cried._

 _I hugged her._

 _And then she began to spill everything to me. Every insecurity, every worry._

 _I listened to her._

 _''You have no idea. I feel trapped inside this body I'm in. No man will ever want to touch me. I don't want this weight on me at all. All I want is to get it off,'' she said as she cried._

 _''You're already gorgeous Olive. But since you're unhappy with how you look. I'll help you lose the weight,'' I said._

 _She hugged me._

''Enoch what were you thinking '' asked Olive.

''The day we met,'' I replied.

 **There it is guys! Chapter 11 completed! I hope you all enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you guys next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! It's me! Back again with chapter 12! I hope you guys enjoy. Comment and review down below as it's the only I know you all are interested and want me to continue this story. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Horace**

Grayson and I were sitting down on his bed kissing.

When Grayson pulled us apart.

''We should tell him, Horace. Right now,'' said Grayson.

''Okay,'' I replied.

I tried to put my hand in his but he refused.

''No it's better if we tell him,'' said Grayson.

I nodded and followed him downstairs.

We walked downstairs into the kitchen where Grayson's dad sat at the table.

''What is it Grayson?'' sighed Grayson's dad irritated.

''Well Dad I have something to tell you. Horace and I are a couple,'' said Grayson.

''I'm gay,'' added Grayson.

Grayson's dad turned pomegranate.

''Get the fuck out of my house,'' Grayson's dad screamed at me.

Grayson POV

Horace raced out of my house.

I turned back to my dad.

He was the color of a pomegranate.

I backed away from him and gulped.

''GO UP TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!'' shouted my dad.

I raced upstairs to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

I flung myself onto my bed.

I was up there for hours.

I'd been up there for three hours when I heard my dad start his car and pull out of the driveway.

I'd been up there four when he returned home.

I heard him come up the stairs.

''Oh, no,'' I thought.

He knocked on my door.

''Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit,'' I thought.

''Come in,'' I said as I clutched my pillow to my chest.

My dad entered.

He had two smoothies.

''What are the smoothies for?'' I asked.

He sat down on the edge of my bed.

And he handed me the purple smoothie.

I took a sip.

Grape.

My favorite.

''When did you find out you were gay?'' my dad asked me.

''Just after mom died when I was ten,'' I told him.

''Okay,'' said my dad.

''When did you start dating Horace?'' questioned my dad.

''In the sixth grade when I was twelve,'' I said.

''Okay one last question. Why did you wait so long to tell me you were gay?'' asked my dad.

''Because. I was scared you would be mad at me,'' I said.

''Gray. I would never be mad at you for something like this. You can't control who you love Gray. And I understand that'' my dad said.

''Your mother would be proud,'' my dad said.

''I know dad. She would,'' I said.

''I remember after your mother passed away. I knew I'd already lost so many people in my life. I couldn't lose anyone else,'' said my dad.

''When you first told me you were gay, Grayson. I was confused. That's why I got that way. But after I calmed down I thought about what you had told me. And I began to accept you for who you are,'' my dad told me.

''Dad that's...,'' I started but I couldn't finish.

I just hugged him because I couldn't think of the right words to say.

He hugged me back.

Then he stood up after we'd finished our hug.

''You should probably call your boyfriend. I probably have him worried sick with the way I acted,'' my dad told me as he left my room.

I called Horace.

''Grays! Is your dad still mad?'' asked Horace, he sounded rather frantic.

''Everything's fine now. My dad's cool with my sexuality and our relationship,'' I told him.

''Oh, thank Jesus Christ up in Heaven,'' said Horace.

''I'm glad everything turned out okay,'' said Horace.

''Me too,'' I said.

 **There it is guys! Chapter 12 over! I hope you all enjoy. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we are guys! chapter 13! Comment and review down below if you enjoyed, as it's the only I know all you guys are interested and want me to continue. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also this chapter has mentions of abuse in it**

 **POV Olive**

I was out with Enoch, Bronwyn, Victor, Millard, Jake, Emma, Hugh, Fiona, Horace, and our four-year-old foster daughter Claire.

The reason we where going out was because of the team building.

And the teams needed to spend some time together.

After our walk. We'd be headed back to Enoch and I's apartment with the others.

We talked as we walked along.

We passed a tall man with olive skin, beady beer brown eyes, with brown hair that had some salt-and-pepper gray streaks in it.

As he passed us Bronwyn turned to look at him and went as pale as a ghost.

''Is something wrong?'' I asked her.

''No I'm just a bit cold is all,'' she replied.

''Okay,'' I replied not convinced.

Bronwyn began to rub her upper arms nervously.

''Bronwyn are you okay?'' I asked her again in a more concerned voice.

''Yeah I am. I just don't feel well,'' said Bronwyn.

Enoch placed the back of his left hand to her forehead.

''You don't feel warm at all,'' Enoch told her.

''Should we go back to the apartment?'' I asked Enoch.

''If she doesn't feel well that may not be a bad idea,'' said whispered Enoch.

''Yeah,'' I whispered back.

We had just finished our walk and then we headed back to the apartment.

Bronwyn slumped onto our couch. Victor sat down beside her.

''It's okay he can't hurt you anymore,'' said Victor as he rubbed Bronwyn's right arm.

''Who's he?'' asked Claire.

''Our stepfather. That man we passed with those beady brown eyes today. That was him,'' croaked Bronwyn.

''He abused us both physically and verbally,'' said Victor.

''Oh, my God,'' I said as Enoch wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

''When our parents got divorced our mother got full custody of us and that meant our dad could never see us. A month after they got divorced my mom got married to her lover turned divorce lawyer, then turned her second husband Dick. He from the moment they got married would beat us and verbally abuse us. This went on for four years,'' said Victor.

''I ran away one night in the rain after he beat us. I actually ran away while he was still beating Victor. I ran to our real dad's house and I told him what happened. Our real dad called child protective services and Dick got arrested. Which is why we went to go live with our dad. Though we still have nightmares of the abuse,'' said Bronwyn as she cried.

''Dick was let out of prison two months ago and our mom is still married to him and still wants to be with him. Which is why we chose not to see her anymore,'' said Victor as he pulled Bronwyn tight.

''We miss our mom but it's for the best,'' said Bronwyn as she cried.

''I see,'' said Enoch as he put his chin to rest on my shoulder.

 **I know this chapter was quite serious.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I'm back! If you enjoy this chapter comment and review down below. This chapter is another very serious one. But I still hope you guys are enjoy it.**

 **Also the month in the story at the moment is id mid October**

 **POV Bronwyn**

I laid in bed as I tossed and turned.

Echos' agile body jumped onto the bed beside me and curled up into a tight by my face.

Unable to shake the fact I saw my stepfather for the first time in four years.

It was at that moment I sunk into a memory.

 _Thunder rolled outside, and then the lightening struck._

 _I could hear Victor's cries from downstairs and my stepfather Dick's voice screaming at him to 'shut the fuck up'._

 _I hid away up in my bedroom._

 _Victor's screams subsided for a moment and Dick's yelling stopped too._

 _Quickly I got on my rain boots, rain coat, got my book bag and packed everything I could into two old backpacks, and all my hidden snack foods (that I'd hidden from my stepfather) into my very large lunch bag._

 _I grabbed my phone as well and stealthily made my way downstairs being as silent as a church mouse._

 _As Dick began to beat the hell out of Victor again I made my escape._

 _I raced out into the rain._

 _I scanned the road for a bus._

 _I raced down the street scanning for a bus to take me to my dad's house._

 _Finally, I'd found a bus and it was headed near where my fathers' house was._

 _The doors opened and I walked in._

 _I thought about how strange I looked._

 _A ten-year-old girl in pajamas, with a raincoat and rain boots on, three backpacks, and a large lunch bag._

 _Certainly unusual. Even by the standards of the Toronto bus system or Subway system standards for that matter._

 _Finally, the bus stopped, the doors opened, and I hopped out and raced in the direction of my biological dad's house._

 _When I got to it I began to pound frantically on the door._

 _Then it opened. I threw myself into the arms of my father._

 _When we released._

 _I looked him over. He had certainly put on weight since I'd seen him last._

 _But it didn't matter to me._

 _I was with him and that was all that mattered._

 _''Daddy Dick hurt me,'' I told him._

 _He let me inside._

 _When we got into his living room._

 _I showed my dad my bruises._

 _''He beats me and Victor all the time,'' I told him._

 _''And I think he might have followed me here,'' I said._

My eyes snapped open, and I breathed heavily.

''Everything's okay. Dick, he can't hurt you anymore,'' I told myself as I petted Echos' soft warm ivory colored fur. She nuzzled her nose into my right elbow.

''It's alright,'' I told myself again.

 **Sorry that chapter was so serious. I promise the next one will not be as serious.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I'm back! Back again! I hope you guys all enjoy. Comment and review down below if you want me to continue. And I hope you all enjoy! And I am taking suggestions for this story so if you have any please comment them.**

 **POV Fiona**

The leaves had begun to change into the lovely autumn shades, people were getting a pumpkin to carve out faces on, put candles in, and then put out on their front porches, fall festivals were everywhere around the city, autumn was my favorite season.

But tonight, however, it was sleeting outside. So I was in by bedroom writing my fanfiction again (it had gotten up to 30.8K reads since August and was one of the top fanfiction in the fandom on Wattpad).

I drank some strawberry tea as I wrote my story. In my story baby, Georgina had just arrived, and Harrison and Cristancia were overjoyed by her birth.

Then my Skype call began to play.

I clicked save on the chapter I was working on the exited it.

''That's odd. I hardly ever get Skype calls,'' I thought.

I pressed on the green pick up button.

''Who are you?'' I asked the woman as she appeared on the screen.

All of a sudden I recognized her from a picture. Hugh's mother. Ashley Apiston.

But what did she want? Why was she on Skype call with me anyway?

''Oh, sorry Mrs. Apiston,'' I apologized.

''Listen Fiona. I need your help,'' said Mrs. Apiston.

''With what?'' I asked.

''My homecoming. My final homecoming from the military. I want to surprise my family. And I'm going to need your, your family's, and Hugh's other friends help with this. I plan to be home December 20 and it's October 21 today. So you have a little less than two months,'' said Mrs. Apiston.

''I'll do it,'' I said.

Then she exited the conversation.

''Well I might be fucked,'' I thought.

''If I fail. I'm so fucked,'' I thought.

I rushed downstairs to tell my family about it. I gathered them all in the living room.

''Well. Um, Mrs. Apiston is having a surprise homecoming from the military and she wants me to help. She's coming to Toronto on December 20,'' I told them.

I smiled nervously.

''We'll help you sweetheart since we know how important Hugh is to you and Mrs. Apiston sounds like a brave woman who deserves an amazing homecoming from war,'' said my mom.

''Yes. They'll help,'' I said to myself silently.

I finished talking to them and then I rushed upstairs back to my bedroom and began to call the others to get them on board. I knew I would need all hands on deck for the surprise homecoming to be a success in keeping it a surprise.

 **So guys there it is. The end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Comment and review down below on it. And I will see you guys next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! I'm back again! Comment and review down below if you enjoy. I love reading you guys' comment very much. And I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also some foreshadowing in this chapter, not telling you what for just telling you there is well several.**

 **POV Bronwyn**

I had just finished a dance competition in which my team had won first place.

I had won first place in the solo dance round with my dance performance of the song 'Mrs. Potato Head' by Melanie Martinez.

I had just slid into the front passenger seat of my dad's car when my phone rang.

the caller ID said it was from Fiona, so I picked it up.

''Hey, Fiona,'' I said.

''Hi, Bronwyn. Listen I need your help with something,'' said Fiona.

''Help with what? ,'' I asked her.

''Well, Hugh's mom is having her homecoming from the military on December 20. But the thing is. It's a surprise and Hugh and his family can't know about it,'' Fiona explained.

''I'd be happy to help,'' I said as I smiled.

''Thank you so much Bronwyn,'' said Fiona.

''You're welcome,'' I said with a smile.

''Okay. I have to tell the others. So I have to go bye,'' said Fiona and hung up.

''What did Fiona want?'' my dad asked as he started the car.

''Oh, she just wants my help to surprise Hugh with something over Christmas,'' I said.

''Oh that's nice of her,'' my dad replied as we pulled out of the parking lot.

We were silent as he drove us home.

As we pulled into the driveway.

''Wynnie. Looks like Victor's home,'' said my dad.

I shot up. I couldn't believe Victor was home from university. He'd only been gone since August but it felt like an eternity since I'd seen him last.

I rushed inside after my dad had pulled into the garage and stopped the car.

Victor stood in the kitchen as he leaned on the counter while eating.

I raced up to him and hugged him.

''I'm glad to see you're happy to see me,'' said Victor as he hugged me back.

When I released him I noticed something.

The lower half of his left leg was in a cast.

''What happened?'' I asked.

''I was playing soccer and I accidentally sprained my ankle,'' he explained.

''I hope you get well soon,'' I told him and left the kitchen.

''Some dipshit nearly ran into my car while I was driving on the way here,'' Victor told my dad after I left the kitchen and was on my way up the steps.

I rushed the rest of the steps and into my bedroom.

Echo came and curled up at my feet.

''Hey, silly girl how have you been?'' I asked her as I bent down to pick up the tiny gray cat.

I placed her on the bed before I got ready for my shower.

When I stepped into the steaming hot show. The hot water felt so good on my skin after the dance competition.

I lathered up my body with soap and washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower after I finished getting clean and slipped into my favorite oversized t-shirt and oversized pajama pants.

I went downstairs with Echo and my laundry in my arms. I put my laundry in the laundry room and then went out to the living room with Echo in my arms. She was a tiny little cat, and I loved her soft fuzzy fur. She purred against my chest.

I curled up next to Victor on the couch with my dad. Some paranormal high school serial drama was on.

 **And there it is guys! The end of the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Two updates in one day? I know it's a bit much. But I'm on a creative streak today and I need to to get to the stories midway very quickly because I will not have much time to update when the Fall rolls around as I'm starting High school. But anyway comment and review down below if you enjoy. And I hope you enjoy. P.S chapters 15, 16, and 17 all take place on the same night.**

 **POV Jake**

The sleet from earlier had turned into snow. This wasn't unusual for Toronto to get snow in mid-October.

It was Saturday night and younger brothers eight-year-old Josiah and four-year-old Jax were in my bedroom as they watched me play video games. My parents were downstairs fighting again and my brothers were up in my room because of that fact.

I did anything to protect them from my parent's anger even me taking the brunt of it most of the time.

I could hear them as they yelled from downstairs. My younger brothers snuggled closer to me.

''It's going to be alright,'' I told them sweetly and gently.

My parents argued about everything sometimes. Us kids, money, the house, my mothers' health, and their jobs.

My phone rang and I paused the game.

I picked up my phone. the caller ID said it was from Fiona so I picked it up.

''Hey, Fiona,'' I said.

''Hi, Jake. Listen I need your help with something,'' said Fiona.

''Sure what is it?'' I asked.

''Well Hugh's mom is having a surprise homecoming on December 20, and Hugh and his family can't find out about. So I need your help with it. I've already talked to Emma and the others,'' Fiona explained.

''That sounds amazing. I'll be on my toes to make sure Hugh doesn't find out,'' I said.

''Thanks, Jake! It means so much to me. Bye,'' said Fiona before she hung up.

I re-opened the game from where I left off in it and began to play it again.

My parents at this point had quit fighting and had calmed down. My dad mostly retreated to his basement man-cave, and my mother the kitchen to eat away her worries.

''They have quit fighting,'' I told my younger brothers.

''We wanna stay here with you Jake,'' said Jax.

''That's totally fine Jax,'' I said.

My phone rang again. This time the caller was Emma. Picked up the phone and placed it on my shoulder and then put it up to my ear.

''Hi, Em,'' I greeted her.

''Hi, Jake,'' said Emma.

''Fiona's already told me,'' I said.

''Oh, good,'' said Emma.

''What are you doing?'' I asked.

''I just got done face timing an old friend and now I'm going to hang out with my older sister Eliza right now since she's back from university,'' said Emma.

''That's awesome,'' I said.

''I know. Look we can talk for a few more minutes before I hang out with her,'' said Emma.

''So how has your day been?'' asked Emma.

''Not good. My parents were fighting all day. I hope your day was better than mine,'' I told her.

''Oh, dear Jake that's awful,'' said Emma.

''I have to go, Jake my mom wants me to go downstairs,'' said Emma.

''Bye,'' I said.

''Bye. See you later,'' said Emma.

 **Okay guys there it is! The end of chapter 17! I hope you did. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys I am back again! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Comment and review down below and I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Fiona**

It was Halloween and I was in the middle of Planning Hugh's surprise. I would be going to the airport to get Hugh's mother. The other kids in our team building group would be distracting Hugh and his family, and my family would be making dinner and helping distract the Apistons.

Hugh's mother was going to arrive in less than two months on December twentieth. And the pressure was on for me to pull this off and keep her surprise homecoming a secret from Hugh and his family.

But tonight I was headed out to a Halloween party with the others. I was going as a hippie (Hugh suggested it because of me being outdoorsy). Hugh was going as a bee because of his love for bees.

I got up from my bed and went downstairs. My family's Border Collie. Hawkeye.

''I'm going to a party,'' I told him as I patted him.

''Be a good boy for Maeve and Carson,'' I said in a baby voice.

He barked.

I left the house. Hugh waited for me outside in his dad's truck.

He looked ever so handsome in his costume.

He was adorable.

''Hi, Hugh,'' I giggled as I slid into the passengers' seat of the truck.

''Hi, Fi,'' said Hugh as he kissed me.

We had our snow boots and heavy Winter coats on because in the last eleven days it had snowed two more times. Which included that morning.

Hugh held my hand as he drove.

I hummed songs from musicals.

Hugh smiled at me.

''I love you,'' I said.

''Love you too,'' said Hugh.

His breath appeared in the air. So did my own.

It surprised me with how cold it was in the truck.

I squeezed his hand.

''So I was talking with Enoch earlier and he said he was working in the ER tonight,'' said Hugh.

''Really?'' I said.

''He says his friend Diamond told him that there's always a few cases of alcohol and drugs overdoses,'' said Hugh.

''That doesn't surprise me,'' I said.

''I mean it doesn't surprise me because some of the kids at school so that stuff on Halloween,'' I said.

''Yeah some of the kids at my old school back in Nebraska did that too,'' Hugh told me.

''Kids everywhere do that,'' I said.

''Anyway, My mom is coming home in seven months,'' said Hugh as a small smile appeared on his face.

''That's amazing,'' I said. I wondered if he could tell the nervousness in my voice. If he did the surprise might be ruined. Let me correct that. It WOULD be ruined. I'm a terrible liar. I knew for a fact if he sensed it then I would have to tell him.

''I know right,'' said Hugh with a slight sigh.

''I wish she could come home sooner,'' he added.

''I bet,'' I told him. I said a silent prayer up to the Lord that Hugh didn't notice my nervousness.

We arrived at the party twenty minutes later.

We walked into the party.

''Hey, guys!'' said Emma as she greeted us as we walked into the party.

She was dressed up as a character from an anime. Jake was dressed up as a character from a dark fantasy novel.

Horace was dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and his boyfriend Grayson was dressed up as Doctor Watson.

Bronwyn was dressed up as Merida (red curls and all).

The only people who weren't there were Enoch and Olive (Olive was at her and Enoch's house giving out candy to the little kids that came by).

 **Sorry this chapter was so short guys. I promise the next one will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed and I will see you next time! Bye my friends!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Two updates in one day? Yup! I hope you all enjoy comment and review down below if you do and I hope you guys guys enjoy! This chapter takes place on Halloween too.**

 **POV Enoch**

''So Enoch. How's everything going?'' asked Diamond as I walked into the ER for my shift as an ER nurse.

''Good Dia. How many accidents involving drugs or alcohol?'' I asked.

''Three,'' replied Diamond tapping her clipboard.

I let out a low whistle.

''There's usually around five we see every year just at this hospital,'' Diamond said.

''Nurse O'Connor your first patient is in room 2,'' Dr. Dust told me handing me my clipboard.

''Thanks, I'm on it Doc,'' I said going to meet my patient.

I looked my clipboard for the patient's info

Patient Info

name: Brynn August

gender: F

age: 12

complaint: abdominal cramps

I pulled back the screen to see Brynn with her father.

''I'm nurse O'Connor and I'm going to be the nurse taking care of you today,'' I told Brynn.

''Nurse O'Connor my abdomen is killing me and when I went to the bathroom a few minutes ago and there was blood coming out after I peed,'' Brynn told me.

This girl was on her first period and she and her father didn't know it.

'' Mr. August does Brynn have any medical conditions that may be causing her cramps?'' I asked her father.

''No,'' he replied.

''Well then Brynn you're having your first period,'' I told them.

''What's that?'' Brynn asked.

''It's a monthly bleeding that comes once a month after the start of puberty. It signals the beginning of a female being able to ovulate,'' I told them.

''So that's why I feel this way?'' asked Brynn.

''Yep,'' I said.

Thirty minutes later Brynn was checked out of the ER with a clean bill of health (during which Diamond being Diamond had advised Mr. August to buy some pads for his daughter, Brynn).

At that moment the PA system came on.

''Arrival of female fifty-six years old five hundred and forty-five pounds in ER five minutes,'' said the PA person over the system.

''You know the drill people you know the drill, start prepping we gotta go, go, go,'' ordered Dr. Dust coming out of the break room.

''See Enoch I told you Halloween is crazy around here,'' said Diamond who apparently was spying on our conversation.

''Enoch and Jasmine you move the patient in room three which is the room which has the bariatric bed to the room to which the patient and her father have just checked out of,'' ordered Dr. Dust.

We went into room three where the frail ninety-two-year-old Mrs. Higginbottom was.

''I'm really sorry we have to move you from this room Mrs. Higginbottom, but another patient really needs this bed,'' I told her.

''Oh, quite alright dears, I understand that some else needs this much, much more than me,'' said Mrs. Higginbottom.

''Don't forget to pick-up my blanket I can't sleep without it,'' said Mrs. Higginbottom as Jasmine put her in the wheelchair.

''I won't Mrs. Higginbottom,'' I told her picking up her blanket.

Then Jasmine wheeled her off to room two and I followed helping her lift the frail ancient woman on to the ER bed. And we were done I placed the blanket over her body.

She nodded her head as thanks when we left the room.

Now as Jasmine and I peeked to see how the prepping of room three the one we just moved Mrs. Higginbottom out of was going we saw that Diamond and Charlie were placing flat sheets (that have a horrid tendency to bunch up and making laying or sitting down just plain Hell) on the bariatric bed because we had no sheets to fit it.

Three minutes later The patient Helen arrived. It took five people to move Helen in Dr. Dust at the back, Diamond at the front, Justin and Flint on the left side, and Christina and Josh on the right.

By just looking at her face how pale it was I knew that this was the end of the road for Helen. The look on her face 95 percent of the time, that look means that they've reached the of the road.

''Enoch help us lift the patient onto the bed,'' said Dr. Dust. I grabbed the end of the bed which were Diamond was.

''1..2...3 LIFT!'' said Dr. Hayes and we all lifted Helen on the bariatric bed.

The moment after I let go after placing her on the bed my hands were killing me.

''Enoch and Nim you two will test her blood pressure and cholesterol. Diamond you test for Angina and Cardiac Arrhythmia. Justin, you test for Kidney Failure. Jasmine, Josh, Flint, and Christina you help me with this patient,'' Dr. Dust instructed us.

''Yes ma'am!,'' said Nim in his high-pitched voice.

Dr. Dust handed us our clipboards and then left to get more reinforcements, Nim began to test her blood pressure and I tested her cholesterol.

''Her cholesterol level is 246 mg/dL,'' I said as I wrote it down.

''Her blood pressure is 189/120 mm Hg. I need to go get Dr. Dust,'' said Nim.

Diamond came back.

''Negative for Cardiac Arrhythmia and negative for Angina,'' she said.

''Look at her cholesterol and blood pressure levels,'' said Nim as he showed her his clipboard.

''Good God,'' gasped Diamond.

''Her Kidney's are failing rapidly,'' Justin told us as he appeared again in Helen's hospital room.

Then at that moment, a long beep came from behind. Helen had gone to Cardiac arrest.

Diamond and Nim rushed over to the head of the bed. Nim started to defibrillate her the old fashion way. While Diamond turned on the defibrillator.

''Clear,'' she said and we stepped back from the bed.

Helen's chest shot up. And her heart restarted for a moment before it went back down to zero.

We tried three more times but her heart rate returned to zero after a few seconds each time.

''Time of death 7:31 p.m.,'' said Dr. Dust from behind us.

I wrote down her time and cause of death.

''Diamond and Flint you call her family,'' said Dr. Dust.

Flint and Diamond nodded.

''Enoch and Jasmine you get her put into a body bag so she can be transported to the funeral home,'' Dr. Dust told us.

Jasmine and I put her in the body bag.

I took one last look at her before turning away.

 **There it is that end of the chapter. I know it was a bit of a downer. Sorry it took so long to get out BTW. I hope you enjoyed anyway. And I will see you peeps next time! Bye-bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know, I know three updates in one day is a bit much. But I hope you all you lovely people enjoy, comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you all enjoy!**

 **POV Olive**

''So how long after her arrival did Helen die?'' I asked Enoch over the phone.

''Two hours after her initial arrival Helen died,'' Enoch told me.

''Enoch. Her family must be so upset about her,'' I said.

''Well they knew even before she arrived that she had reached the end of her life,'' Enoch said over the phone.

''The funeral's on Saturday,'' he told me.

''Hold on Olive. Another patient for me came in. Bye,'' he said.

''Bye,'' I said.

The long never-ending beep that plays at the end of the call played.

I put my smartphone down.

I sat curled up on the couch. Snuggled under a blanket. And my laptop in my lap.

Enoch and I were going to be moving in a few days into a townhouse and out of the studio apartment we lived in then. We thought of it as a way to celebrate a new chapter beginning in our lives.

I ate pumpkin spice gummies as I watched _The Shining_.

I looked down at the bowl as I filled it with candy.

Mini Snickers, Hershey's, 3 musketeers, warheads, toxic waste, and sour patch kids.

My phone vibrated in the pocket of my jeans. I pulled it out. I had received a text from my mom.

Mom: Olive. Still coming out for Christmas?

Me: Yeah

Mom: Really?

Me: Why do you ask?

Mom: I just thought that since your so busy nowadays that you might have changed your mind.

Me: Of course not. I would never do that. I promised you I would come. So I'm coming no matter what.

Mom: Oh, good.

Me: Cool!

Mom: We're going to visit you and Enoch for Thanksgiving.

Me: What?

Mom: I know it's a bit short notice but your father, sister, and I would love to see they new house.

Me: Okay mom

Mom: I got to go. Your father and I are going to have a special date

Me: Bye mom.

Then I exited out of the text.

My mother could be infuriatingly

I quickly got up from the couch.

The Shining had just ended and I was headed to Enoch and me's bedroom to get _Shaun Of The Dead_ to watch next.

When I placed it in the TV and turned it on I opened up my computer and began to play _Bio Inc. Redemption_ on my computer.

At that moment the doorbell rang.

I got up with the candy bowl and opened the door.

Three tiny four-year-olds squeaked ''Trick or Treat!''

I quickly dropped some candy into each of their bags before closing the door and set down the candy bowl.

I resumed the game and began to think back on Halloween's past.

The first Halloween my parents were out of town I watched both _The Conjuring_ and _The Conjuring 2_ and handed out candy to the kids that came and rang the doorbell. My sister Hazel was out trick-or-treating with her friends during that time.

The year after that I went as _Sans_ from _Undertale_.

I paused the game got up from the couch, made myself some hot chocolate, and then sat down again and began to drink it and play the game again (I was playing the death campaign encase you were wondering).

I wondered when Enoch would be home for the night.

 **There it is! The end of chapter 20! I hope you guys all enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you lovelies next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Comment and review down below if you do and I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Olive**

I was up in my old bedroom at my parents' house packing things I'd left behind when I went to college.

Claire was downstairs with my parents and seventeen-year-old sister Hazel

I was searching through my dresser first, to find some old clothes I could possibly still wear.

First my jean drawer, they were all too big which wasn't a surprise due to my one hundred and thirty-five-pound weight loss. I tossed them onto my old bed so they could be taken to a thrift store and the badly damaged and extremely worn ones would go to Enoch's mom so she could make them into Teddy bears and stuffed animals.

My t-shirt drawer was next. It was filled with over-sized t-shirts of singers and band (like Motorhead, Guns'n'Roses, Blake Shelton, Luke Bryan, Eric Church, Dierks Bentley, Sam Hunt, Rascal Flatts, Zac Brown Band, Lady Antebellum, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Good Charlotte, Katy Perry, One Direction, and The Wanted).

I quickly sorted through the ones I wanted to keep and the ones I didn't. The ones I did want to keep went into a large box labeled clothes in the center of my bedroom. And the ones I didn't I placed on my bed so like my jeans and other clothes I didn't want they could be taken to the thrift store.

I finished looking through my clothes that were on my dresser. The only things I kept were the non-damaged over-sized t-shirts, over-sized sweatshirts, and my jogging/sweatpants from before I lost the weight. I put them all in the box labeled clothes. I closed it and sealed it with tape as just the clothes from my dresser had made it full already.

I went over to my closet and looked around in it. I saw old YA books I used to read non-stop and stuffed animals.

I reached in a pulled them out. I looked at them.

''I'll give the stuff animals to Claire and I'll keep the books for Enoch and me,'' I said as I placed the stuffed animals and books into their respective boxes.

I went to my closet next and found it full of old make-up, nail polish, bracelets, hair ties, headbands, and lip gloss.

I threw them all into the box labeled misc.

''I'll give the bracelets and headbands to Claire. I'll keep the makeup nail polish, lip gloss, and hair ties for me,'' I thought to myself.

I dug a little deeper and found CDs. I threw them into the same box as the old make-up, nail polish, hair ties, headbands, and lip gloss.

I finished cleaning out my closet. I then went to my bed and pulled out unused notebooks. I threw those into the misc box.

I pulled out more items from under my bed. Which were fabric flower crowns, cheer hair bows, and old Barbie posters.

I threw the fabric flower crowns and cheer hair bows into the misc box.

The Barbie posters due to how beat up and ripped they were I threw them into the recycling bag.

I finally folded up my blankets and put them into a cardboard box along with the pillows.

A knock came to my door.

''Come in,'' I said.

My father walked in.

''Hi, daddy,'' I said.

''Hello, sweetheart,'' my dad said as he sat down on the bed next to me.

My father was a big barrel-chested man with pale skin and ginger hair with pearl white hair on the sides that had some iron gray streaks in it. He looked at me with his kind blue-green eyes which were the same color as mine.

''Well I got everything packed up,'' I told my dad.

''Good. Good,'' he said.

''Listen, Olive. I remember the day you were born. After you were born I remember the doctor telling you were one of the biggest babies he'd ever delivered at twelve pounds and six ounces,'' my dad told me.

''Jesus. I didn't know I was that big when I was born,'' I said.

''Yes and I remember the warmth that wrapped itself around my heart when I first held you. It was almost as though you'd put me under a spell when I held you,'' he said.

I giggled a little bit.

''I remember your first day of school too. How you skipped along beside me as you held my hand your ginger pigtails bouncing up and down with you as you skipped along. And you walked right into kindergarten without even saying goodbye to me,'' said my father.

''Yeah. I was so excited,'' I said.

''I didn't know what was to come,'' I wanted to say.

''And I remember how happy you were the day you graduated from high school and how you told us the next day you wanted to lose weight,'' my dad told me.

''Yeah so do I,'' I said as I crossed my legs.

''You and mum had such worried looks on your faces,'' I said.

''We were worried you'd overdo it due to your history of low self-esteem and low self-confidence,'' my dad said.

I hugged him because I didn't know what to say at all to that.

''I love you, dad,'' I said.

''I love you too baby girl,'' he told me.

Then he released me from my hug.

''Well I'll be going. You need to get home and I need to help your mother with dinner,'' my dad said.

''Bye dad,'' I said as he walked out the door.

I sat in silence before I taped up the boxes and got ready to leave with Olive.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you guys next time! Bye lovelies!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Second update today! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Comment and review down below if you do. And I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Enoch**

I was in my old bedroom at my parents' house packing boxes of things I'd left there when I left for college.

An old The Band Perry CD I had played in the background as I packed. I hummed along to it too.

I began to sort through my bookshelf.

''God, I never knew I had so many books,'' I said out loud to myself.

I quickly began to decide which ones I wanted to keep and which ones I would give to my fourteen-year-old sister Sian.

I rummaged through the trunk at the foot of my bed. It was chocked full of make-up, CDs, action figures, old empty boxes of hair dye, candy wrappers, broken toys, smashed up and broken arts and crafts projects and old crumpled up assignments.

I began to chuck the empty hair dye boxes, old candy wrappers, crumpled up assignments, broken toys, and smashed up and broken arts and crafts projects into a large trash bag.

I had no idea why I kept that crap as long as I did when I had no use for them.

I stacked up the CDs, put the action figures into a pile, and placed the make-up together.

''Hmmm, Olive likes most of the music I do so I can probably keep all the CDs. I can give the action figures to Claire since she loves to play with them. But what to do with the make-up?'' I thought to myself.

The make-up was all lipstick and eyeliner.

I bit my lip. Should I put it on once last time for old sake?

Yes for sure.

I picked out a purple lipstick and a black liquid eyeliner to put on.

I went in front of the mirror and put it on.

I looked at myself in the mirror after I put it on.

It felt so. Strange to wear make-up again after four years. It hadn't been on my face in such a long time. So I guess that's why it feel strange to me.

I put the make-up back and put the CDs and action figures into a large cardboard box.

I began to rummage through my dresser.

It was filled with sweatshirts and t-shirts from my high school years.

The ones that had big holes in them I set aside for my mother to turn into teddy bears and stuffed animals (Olive was doing the same thing with her old clothes that had large holes and tears in them).

The ones that were in good condition I placed into the large cardboard box.

I went down a drawer. Movies. I placed them all in the box with the other stuff.

I went down to the next drawer. My old art supplies. I set that aside for Sian as she adored drawing and sketching.

Alongside the art supplies in the drawer was old bottles of nail polish. I placed them by the make-up.

''Oh my, God,'' I said when I opened up the next drawer.

It was all my old Polaroid camera along with a bunch of my old Polaroid photos.

They were in black-and-white and angsty looking.

I was wearing makeup in most of them. Which didn't come as a surprise as I wore make-up a lot in high school.

I heard a knock on my doorway.

I turned my head. It was my mother.

''How's it going?'' she asked as she smiled down at me.

''Oh, good. I found some old Polaroid pictures I took and the camera too,'' I told her.

She sat down beside me.

My mother was a large woman with black hair. Heavyset and busty. With a happy round face that had smile and laugh lines on it. My mother had once been thin and slender, but six pregnancies within a span of ten years had not been kind to her.

''I haven't seen you wear make-up in a long time, Enoch,'' my mother commented.

''Oh, yeah. I found it while I was going through my trunk and I thought why not put some on,'' I told her.

''I see,'' Mom said and picked up on of the pictures I'd laid out on the floor.

''I remember you used to love photography. Which is why I was surprised you didn't pick it as your major,'' my mom told me.

''Yeah I know. But I loved medical science and learning even more so that's why I went into nursing. But I still love photography just as much as before. I just didn't want to pursue it as a career,'' I told her.

My mother nodded.

''Well your father originally wanted to pursue music before becoming an undertaker,'' my mother said.

''Really? I knew dad loved music but not that much,'' I said.

he got up again and picked up the clothes off my bed. She almost walked out the door before she turned around.

''Thank you, Enoch,'' she said.

''You're welcome mom,'' I said.

Then she walked away.

I looked over at the pile of make-up and nail polish. Thought for a moment then put it in.

I knew no one would care if I wore make-up just as long as it wasn't a hospital day or formal business.

And I could wear the nail polish all the time and hardly anyone would notice.

I knew Olive wouldn't care that I wore make-up or nail polish. Though I was a bit worried about Claire and what she would think.

I began to sift through my closet.

It was filled with manga, Pokemon trading cards stacks with rubber bands around them, rubber balls, keychains, sunglasses, old magazines, and plastic candy rings that all the candy had been sucked off of.

I placed the plastic candy rings and old magazines into the recycle bag and everything else into the box.

I took the trash and recycling bags downstairs and placed them where they need to go before I headed back upstairs and sealed the large cardboard box.

I got the books and art supplies and went to my sister Sian's door and knocked on it.

''Hey, Enoch,'' she said when she opened the door.

''Who are those for?'' asked Sian as she referred to the load in my arms.

''For you,'' I said as I handed them to her.

She took them before she came back to the door and squeezed me tight.

And I squeezed her right back.

''I love you, sis,'' I said as I hugged her.

 **Hi lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment and review down below and I will see you guys next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Three updates in one day again! Comment and review down below if you enjoy as as always. And I hope you guys enjoy and enjoy!**

 ******ANSWER THIS***** DO YOU GUYS LIKE THE LONGER OR SHORTER CHAPTERS BETTER?**

 **POV Olive**

''I have to go to work now Olive,'' said Enoch as he kissed me on my forehead.

''Kay bye babe,'' I said as he walked out the door.

We had just moved into a new townhouse from our old studio apartment earlier that day.

We had a few things like our furniture out.

I flopped onto the couch Enoch's parents gave us.

Claire hopped up onto the couch beside me with the photo album my dad gave me in her hands.

''I wanna look through this with you,'' giggled Claire as she thrust it up into my face.

''Sure,'' I said as I sat up.

''Yay!'' squealed Claire and twirled around.

She handed it to me and I opened it.

The first few pages were me as a super chubby little newborn baby.

Claire's eyes were glued to the pages.

Then we got up to the ones of my high school graduation. That's where Claire stopped me.

''Why were you so chubby back then?'' asked Claire.

''Because I ate a lot of food that wasn't good for me,'' I told her.

''Why did you lose weight?'' asked Claire.

I paused for a moment. Should I tell her? I bit my bottom lip so tightly I thought it burst open and blood would go everywhere.

''Because. I didn't feel comfortable with my body,'' I told her.

''Why?'' asked Claire.

Jesus, would this little toddler ever stop asking questions?

The answer was no.

''Because. I didn't feel good enough or thin enough,'' I told her.

''Well, you were still beautiful back then and you're still beautiful now,'' said Claire.

''Thank you,'' I said as I closed the album.

I looked at the clock. I had totally forgotten. I needed to go get groceries today.

''Claire we need to go get groceries,'' I told her as I sprang up from the couch.

''Okay!'' squeaked Claire and raced off to get her her winter boots and coat.

I went off to Enoch and me's bedroom and got on my winter boots, coat, hat, and gloves.

I went to the kitchen and got the grocery list and my purse.

When I left my bedroom and went to the front door Claire sat on the floor she already had her hat, gloves, and Winter coat on, she struggled to get her winter boots on.

She quickly got them on and stood up.

''Can you zip up my coat?'' asked Claire.

''Sure,'' I said and zipped up her coat.

''Thank you!'' said, Claire, as she clapped her hands.

''You're welcome,'' I said.

I grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

I locked the door after we walked out.

We walked to the grocery store.

''Can I help push the the cart?'' asked Claire as we walked into the grocery store.

''Sure,'' I said.

''Yay!'' said Claire.

And we began to push the cart together.

''We need lunch meat. So we're going to get that first,'' I said.

I went to the meat section to get the lunch meat.

Claire picked up the lunch meat and tried to place it into the cart. Though I had to help her.

Claire gave me a high-five as she jumped up to reach my hand.

''Oh, my God Olive is that you?'' asked a voice.

I turned around. It was the girls who had been the two most Gillian and Rochelle.

They certainly looked a lot different than I remembered them to be. They were no longer slim and trim but now heavyset.

''Yes,'' I stammered.

''Oh, God. How did you lose the weight?'' asked Gillian.

''Starving yourself?'' asked Rochelle.

''No,'' I said.

''Really? Because you look like you have anorexia!'' laughed Gillian.

''Hey, shut up!'' said Claire. Her face was bright red.

''How dare you talk about Olive that way! She loves to eat'' she added in defense of me.

''Oh, really? Then you must not see her throw it up,'' said Rochelle with a nasty grin on her face.

''How, fucking dare you insult a little girl! For one she's right! And two she's four for God sakes!'' I said as I pulled Claire closer to me.

Claire looked up at me as Gillian and Rochelle bustled away as they gossiped about my weight loss.

I rolled my eyes.

''Why are they so mean to you Olive?'' asked Claire.

''Because they're jealous Claire. And a piece of advice. Don't dwell on jealous people otherwise you'll become like them,'' I told her.

We began to shop for the rest of our groceries. This time in peace.

 **Hi there lovelies! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy! Comment and review down below if you do and I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Millard**

It was the Monday after Halloween. I sat in the first period before the bell rang and moaned to Horace and Grayson.

''Though seriously Peyton is an absolute nightmare,'' I complained to them.

My baby sister's behavior was out of control. She'd never listen to me. And she'd whine to our parents and get me into trouble. I was blamed for everything.

''Yeah so try five annoying younger siblings,'' Horace told me.

''Whatever,'' I said as I rolled my eyes.

''You guys have no idea just how much I wish I was an only child,'' I said.

''I can,'' muttered Horace.

At that moment a few new students I'd never seen before walked past our classroom door.

''Who are they?'' I asked.

''Who? The new students?'' asked Grayson.

''Yeah,'' I replied.

''Oh, they're transfer students,'' said Grayson.

''There's Melina Manon. She's a hard ass and a bad girl from what I hear from my friends who went to her school. Which makes who she's best friends forever with all the more surprising,'' said Grayson.

''Who's she best friends with?'' I asked.

''Althea Grimmelwald. Bookworm and resident high honor roll student. A stickler for rules and routine. Was the head of student gov at her old school your classic overachiever,'' Grayson explained.

''Anyone else?'' I asked.

''Well Rowen Megalos. Isaiah's cousin. She's one of Isaiah's many cousins who are transferring here. She from what I hear is a total babe to the boys in her class and loves Marina and The Diamonds,'' said Grayson.

''Oh, Lordy. I can already hear Isaiah moaning about his height again,'' I said with a frown on my face.

''There's Sian O'Connor. She moved to Toronto recently. Her dad's an undertaker and her mother's a coroner,'' explained Horace.

I nodded.

''There's a pair of twins transferring into the freshman year named Peter and Joel Caecus,'' said Grayson.

''Then there's Beckham who's supposedly Mr. Bentham's nephew. Beckham transferred with his girlfriend Adriana. And Beckham's best friend Gavin who has a boyfriend named Theo,'' said Horace.

''There's a kid named Zayden who's transferring here as well. He's already got a scholarship to a big university for music and from what my friends told me can play three instruments,'' said Grayson.

''And there are two siblings from Syria who are joining us here,'' said Horace.

''Lot of kids,'' I said wide-eyed as I stared at my closed Canadian History notebook.

''Yeah. And then there's one girl from Louisiana who transferred though I cannot think of her name,'' said Grayson as he tapped his chin.

''Well their not all Transferring to our grade are they?'' I asked.

''No. Melina, Althea, Sian, Rowen, and Zayden are the freshman. Adriana, Beckham, Gavin, that girl from Louisiana, and Theo are Sophomores like us. And the girl from Syria is a freshman and her brother is a senior,'' explained Grayson.

The bell rang and Bentham took to the front of the class.

He clapped his hands to signal time for silence

''Children, as you know there are several new students joining us just after the year, has begun. This is due to an unforeseen closure of two of the schools in the area. Other students such as the Abdul siblings and Miss Eden transferred to this school due to them moving here,'' explained Mr. Bentham.

''And Miss Eden is the new student who is joining us today,'' he added.

A knock came to the door.

Mr. Bentham opened it.

''Ah, you must be Miss Eden come in,'' he said with his a little bit unintentionally creepy smile.

Miss Eden came to the front of the class.

She was gorgeous. She had short blonde hair styled short like a boy's. A slim and androgynous frame. She was of average height and had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen. She wore the school's uniform. But with ripped fishnet tights, and neon pink vintage nineteen-eighties heels, along with hot pink dangly earrings.

She was probably the single most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

''Kindle would you mind introducing yourself to the class?'' asked Mr. Bentham.

''Yes, of course, Mr. Bentham. My name is Kindle Eden and I moved here from New Orleans Louisiana,'' Kindle said with a New Orleans accent.

Her voice sounded so dreamy to me.

''Okay Kindle take your seat beside Millard,'' said Mr. Bentham he said as he pointed to me. She sat down at the desk to the right of me.

I felt my heart flutter when she did.

I couldn't keep stop thinking about Kindle the entire class.

The bell rang.

''I have an announcement for you before you all leave today,'' said Mr. Bentham.

The shrimpy man pushed up his glasses with a sigh.

''Children. I will not be returning to teach here anymore after the holidays,'' said Mr. Bentham.

I raised my hand.

''Yes Millard,'' said Mr. Bentham.

''Where are you going to teach after here?'' asked Millard.

''At the university,'' he replied.

Everyone ooed.

''Now skedaddle,'' he said.

That day at lunch I sat with Grayson, Horace, Fiona, Hugh, Emma, and Jake.

I picked at my sandwich.

Little did I know a loss of appetite is the first scene love is on the mind.

 **And there it is guys chapter 24! I hope you enjoyed! Comment and review down below if you did and I will see you next time! Bye friends!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 25! I hope you enjoy. Comment and review down below. And I hope you enjoy greatly!**

 **POV Millard**

The next day at school I sat in the front of Mrs. Wren's science class before it began.

Kindle was in this class and she sat on the far right in the very front of Mrs. Wren's class. So that's why I sat the desk second to the farthest to the right.

Kindle came into the class. That day she wore the school's scarlet blazer with the golden crest, with the crisp ivory button-down shirt, black dress pants, and teal high-top sneakers.

She sat down next to me.

''Hey, Kindle,'' I said after she sat down.

She turned to look at me. She didn't have her dangly earrings in but instead black studs.

''Hey, I don't think I've met you. What's your name?'' she asked.

''Millard Nullings. Though most people just call me Mill,'' I said.

''Hello, Millard,'' she said.

''So you're from New Orleans? My parents had their honeymoon in the French quarter,'' I told her.

''Lovely. I always loved going there,'' said Kindle.

''Most of my friends call me Kin. Though you can call me Kindle or Kin,'' said Kindle.

''Okay, Kin,'' I said.

''I'm liking Toronto really so far,'' said Kindle.

''That's awesome,'' I said with a smile on my face.

''Yeah,'' said Kindle as she rubbed her upper arms.

''I'm also really liking this school so far everyone's so nice here,'' said Kindle.

She then muttered something else.

''Huh?'' I asked.

''Oh, nothing,'' she said.

''Okay,'' I said.

''Going back to the topic of New Orleans. Do you miss it?'' I asked.

''Yes. I mean I lived there for sixteen years of my life,'' Kindle told me.

She looked at the book I was reading.

''You like to read?'' asked Kindle.

''Yeah. I like escaping the world sometimes through books and music,'' I said.

''Me too. I wished I could escape the world sometimes too. That's why I read so much. Because the books are tickets to places I might never visit and experiences I might never have,'' explained Kindle.

''What books do you like to read?'' asked Kindle.

''Oh, I like reading science fiction and dark fantasy. But I'll read anything,'' I told her.

''Cool. I like reading YA books,'' said Kindle.

''Yeah,'' I said.

The bell then rang and Mrs. Wren took her place at the front of the class.

''Good morning class,'' said Mrs. Wren.

''Good morning Mrs. Wren,'' we replied along with the class in a monotone voice.

Mrs. Wren began to teach the class the lesson.

I glanced over at Kindle the whole class.

My stomach growled as it was just before lunchtime and I was thinking about the pizza I was going to have.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity. Class ended.

''Remember class. Test on Friday,'' said Mrs. Wren.

I got my lunch box I then followed Kindle to the lunchroom.

''Do you want me and my friends to sit with you?'' I asked.

''Sure,'' replied Kindle.

I got the attention of Grayson, Horace, Jake, and Emma.

''This is Kindle a new friend of mine,'' I said as I introduced her.

''Nice to meet you,'' said Horace.

''Thanks,'' said Kindle as she blushed.

We sat down for lunch.

I took out my pizza, Emma took out her ham and cheese sandwich, Jake took out his ramen, Grayson took out his chicken soup, Horace took out a salad (he was on a small diet because of a photo shoot that was coming up), and Kindle took out a small container of pasta.

 **There it is! Chapter 25! I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did. And I will see you guys next time! Bye-bye! *Blows kiss***


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 26! Comment and review down below if you enjoy. And I hope you enjoy! *blows tons of kisses*.**

 **Also this chapter references bullying so trigger warning I guess.**

 **POV Millard**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror as I brushed my teeth.

''Hurry up Millard! I need to go to school any minute!'' said Peyton as she banged on the bathroom door.

I moaned and finished brushing my teeth.

''I'm ready,'' I said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

''Come on,'' said Peyton as we both made our way downstairs.

Our dogs a Bullmastiff named Yukon and a Bernese Mountain Dog named Crash.

''Be good boys today while Peyton and I are at school,'' I told them as I petted them.

Peyton and I left the house I locked the door behind us.

I began to walk Peyton to school.

''Millard there's a girl at school who's mean to me,'' said Peyton.

'''Is she one of those popular girls?'' I asked her.

''Who never their pretty ass grow up?'' I thought to myself.

''Yes. She shoved my face into worms yesterday during recess. She is mean. All that her and her friends are is… well, mean!" said Peyton.

''Why did she and her friends shove you into the worms?'' I asked.

''I don't know. My friends and I were playing Punch-backs and then we were going to play word jumbles before Miss Mean Girl came up grabbed me by the hair and shoved my face into the worms on the edge of the playground,'' explained Peyton.

''Just don't let them get to you. And besides, don't forget that you're headed for bigger and better things than they are," I told her as we walked.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Peyton asked curiously.

"Well, I've seen those girls that you're talking about. They're the type to end up running the beauty parlor in town that Mom goes to. And if I know you like I think I do, you're going to end up doing something much better than that. You'll end up in some big ole city, ending world hunger, curing cancer, or at least teaching underprivileged kids. The only problem is, those mean girls don't know it yet. They'll figure it out though, and even if they don't, you can still know that you're meant for better things than being their punching bag," I told her as I stroked her long brown hair.

"Thanks, Millard. That really helped me," said Peyton.

"Anytime. And hey, I do mean it; things will get better for you,'' I told her.

''And being popular isn't really all it's cracked up to be,'' I added.

''Yeah, I'd rather be a friendless loser than having a bunch of friends who secretly hate me,'' said Peyton.

''Me too,'' I said.

''I should come up with comebacks to tell her whenever she tries to say mean things about me!'' said Peyton with a twirl.

''Yes and tell the teacher please Peyton. You have no clue how helpful it will be and tell mom and dad too if it gets any worse,'' I told her when we arrived at her school.

 **And that's it beautiful peeps! Chapter 26! Comment and review down below and I will see you next time! Bye lovelies!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I'm back with today's third new chapter! I hope you lovelies enjoy and I will comment and review down below. And I hope you enjoy!**

POV Olive

I slumped over the counter at the daycare I worked at.

I felt sick and I badly wanted to vomit.

I'd felt like this for a week and it still happened.

And my belly was developing a slight bulge.

Finally, I felt the bile come up my throat.

I rushed to the bathroom and vomited my lunch of a chicken burrito and orange soda into the toilet.

I stood up, my legs shaking.

I held my head.

I tried not to vomit again as I flushed the toilet. I wiped the vomit off my face before I returned to work.

The day was almost done.

''Hello, Olive,'' said one of the mothers named Christine as she walked in.

''Hey, Christine,'' I said gloomily.

''Are you feeling okay?'' asked Christine.

''Not really,'' I replied weakly.

''Well when you get home to get some rest,'' said Christine.

''Yeah,'' I said.

Soon work was over and I headed off to get Claire at preschool.

Claire skipped beside me as we went home.

''So a girl named Nevaeh, she's in kindergarten. Her daddies named Sharon and Myron are getting married in May,'' said Claire.

''That's good. Did you tell her congratulations?'' I asked.

''I didn't see her today. A girl in my class told me,'' Claire explained.

''Okay when you do see her tell her congratulations,'' I told her.

She then noticed my face was a bit more pallid than usual.

''What's wrong Olive?'' asked Claire.

''I'm just not feeling the best,'' I told her.

I felt like vomiting again.

We then returned to our home.

I collapsed onto the couch after taking off my winter gear.

I pulled a blanket over me and curled up.

Claire kissed me on the forehead.

''I hope you feel better soon Olive,'' she said.

''Thanks,'' I whispered

I had been asleep for around fifteen minutes before I was shaken awake.

I moaned lightly before I awoke.

Enoch stood above me.

He had a slightly worried expression on his face.

But to be fair my face was probably the same shade of green as my name.

''Liv you have a doctors appointment today,'' he told me.

I had been so sick it had slipped my mind.

Enoch helped me up.

''Thanks,'' I told him as I kissed him on the nose.

Enoch smiled.

I got my winter gear on again and got Claire she came downstairs shoving her left hand into a glove.

I knelt down and helped her with that and her coat.

We then left the doctors' office.

 **POV Enoch**

I glanced over at Olive several times when we were in the waiting room at the doctors' office. She'd gotten sick a lot over the past few days and I was really worried

''Olive, Dr. Haynes is ready to see you now,'' the nurse at the front desk told us.

We walked into the check up room.

''Hello, Olive,'' Dr. Haynes said as he shook her hand.

''Hello, doctor,'' she replied.

Claire sat next to me wiggling impatiently.

The doctor performed a blood test on Olive.

Olive had her eyes shut tight while the doctor extracted blood from her.

Then Dr. Haynes performed the usual check up which included checking height, weight, ears, mouth, and blood pressure.

''All done Mrs. O'Connor,'' said Dr. Haynes.

''You two can leave when your blood test comes back,'' he told us.

 **POV Olive**

I sat impatiently on the examination table.

Finally, the blood test came back.

The doctor's brow furrowed.

''Well Mr. and Mrs. O'Connor you two seem to be expecting twins.

''What?!" Enoch and I screamed together.

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! Though really dudes. Comment and review down below you ideas, comments, and reviews for this story. I hope you guys did enjoy these three chapters I put up today and I will see y'all next time! Goodbye!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello! I'm back for chapter 28! Comment and review down below below if you enjoy and I hope you enjoy!**

 **POV Olive**

I didn't know how to feel actually. I'd looked after my cousins at family get-to-gathers. But now I was going to have a little one of my own.

''This is amazing,'' Enoch whispered into my ear when we got home.

''But what do we do?'' I cried.

''What do you mean? You have two babies growing inside you,'' asked Enoch.

''I'm scared,'' I whispered as I sat down on our bed.

''Me too Olive. But I'm here to help you. I'm your husband,'' Enoch told me.

''But Claire, my parents, your parents, Hazel, your siblings,'' I said.

''They'll be happy I know they'll be,'' said Enoch.

''I hope you're right,'' I said.

We then went to Claire's room.

''When will the babies be here?'' asked Claire when we came in.

''Well not for around seven months,'' said Enoch as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

''Why so long?'' asked Claire.

''Because, the babies need that time to grow and get bigger and stronger so they can live outside of me when they're born,'' I explained.

''Right now they're the size of a small grape,'' I added.

''Will I get to help with them?'' asked Claire.

''Yes,'' I replied quickly.

''Yay!'' squeaked Claire.

''Listen we're going to tell the others now. Do you want to tell them with us?'' I asked her.

''Yes, yes, yes!'' replied Claire in a giggly toddler voice.

I smiled warmly at her. She was an adorable little girl and we were in the process of adopting her.

Claire skipped along behind us as we went to the living room.

I worried about how my parents might react to me being pregnant with twins Would they be disappointed because I was so young and expecting a child?

I wondered about the others would they be happy, upset, disappointed maybe?

I was worried about their reactions and so was Enoch.

We started a video chat.

The first ring my parents and younger sister Hazel and Enoch's parents (Freya and Dwayne) and Enoch's fourteen-year-old sister Sian picked up.

''Hello,'' said Freya.

''Hi you two!'' said Dwayne.

Then Enoch's twenty-four-year-old brother Jonah and twenty-year-old brother Noah appeared on the screen.

''Whats up!'' said Jonah.

''Sup bros!'' said Noah.

Then Tristan and Katelynn appeared on the screen.

''Hey!'' they said together.

''Well we all have some big news to share with you!'' I said.

''1-2-3 WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!'' Enoch and I said together.

Silence.

More Silence.

''What?!'' everyone said in shock.

''Yep and it's twins,'' I said with a smile on my face.

''We're so happy for you!'' said Freya.

''Thanks, mom,'' said Enoch.

''So when are these two little rascals going to be here?'' asked Dwayne.

''Middle of May,'' I said.

''Well this is going to be our first grand-baby!'' said my mom.

''You two better start getting that nursery ready,'' said Noah.

''Yeah we know,'' said Enoch.

''We're so happy for you two,'' said my dad.

 **So that's the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed. Comment and review down below if you did and I will see all y'alls next time! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I went through some shit this past year.**

 **POV Kindle**

I walked through the halls of the school.

I saw everyone around me, each of them in the same prestine uniform.

The Abdul siblings were chattering.

Kiannah and Mackenzie were kissing like those horny teens from movies on the bench.

Camryn O'Connor sat on a bench and chewed gum (she always chewed gum) while she listened to music and read the latest popular YA novel.

Horace and Grayson walked in the school's entry way as they talked to one another and held hands with each other.

I stood on the balcony above the entryway.

I wondered just how many students who walked through these walls who felt different just like me.

How many of them felt like they never fit in anywhere they went no matter how much they blended in.

I wondered how many students before me were scared to admit to their friends and... crush who they really were inside for fear they would reject them.

I looked down at the other students as they entered.

I wondered just how many felt just like I did.

Just because my parents accepted me for who I didn't mean these kids would and it didn't mean my new friends and my crush Millard would either.

I wondered if Millard would still love me after I told him. He seemed infatuated with me, but who knew how low beneath the skin his infatuation for me went?

My hands were cold and sweaty as I clenched the railing. I bit my lip.

I'd been open about myself before at my old school back in New Orleans and the kids were so horrible to me because I was open about myself and who I am inside.

I was terrified. I didn't know how the kids in Toronto were going to react to me being different.

But everyone here at Mount Juliet was different too. It took barely a look around to tell that about everyone at this school.

I released my hands from the metal railing and walked off into the hall, my backpack slung over my left shoulder.

The students around me giggled, teased, and chatted with one another. Luckily they weren't giggling or teasing me (hopefully).

I sat down on a bench in the hall I plopped my backpack next to me. I quickly examined my breasts. They didn't look any bigger than they were when I checked them a week ago. Good.

I took out my old lavender iPod shuffle and placed the earbuds in my ears and started to listen to music. I took out an issue of a gossip magazine and began to read it. I tried to look as normal as possible. Which besides my hair wasn't too hard to do.


	30. Chapter 30

**POV Enoch**

I sat on the transit train. I was headed off to the ER for the night shift.

I hated working the night shift. But I worked them anyway and now with two more hungry mouths to feed on the way it looked like I would be doing the night shift a lot more whether I liked it or not.

The transit train went for another ten minutes before I reached my stop. Everyone filed off the train and into the station.

And as always the transit station was crowded and the transit train was crowded as well. I rode the train that was bursting with people to my next stop, Sacred Heart Hospital. I exited the train and headed to the hospital. I punched myself in and got ready for my shift in the ER as I wondered what sort of patients tonight would bring.

I clipped on my name tag and went to the front desk where Diamond stood.

"All hands on deck for this case," said Diamond as she handed me my clipboard.

"What's it tonight?" I asked as I flipped the though my clipboard.

The PA came on with its signature beep.

"You're about to find out Enoch," she said as she began to put everyone's clipboards back in order.

"Three females and five males entering ER in forty-five minutes. Special prep needed for two females and one male," said the PA before it beeped off.

"Again?" I sighed as I tapped the clipboard with my finger.

"Yes again," sighed Diamond right back as she picked up her clipboard.

"Everyone go, go, go. Enoch, Diamond, And Jasmine you three come with me," said Doctor Dust as she pulled on her violet latex gloves.

All three of us followed her to ready each of the rooms.

"The two females are over 400 pounds and the male was recently released from the hospital due to his treatment for anorexia ending. One of them who is over 400 pounds is pregnant, We will need to pull two beds together as the bariatric bed is being used for the three patients that have the pole going through them," explained Doctor Dust.

"400 pounds and pregnant. That could have been Olive had she not lost the weight," I said out loud on accident.

Jasmine, Diamond, and Doctor Dust just stared at me.

"Olive will be having twins in seven months," I explained.

"I wish you two the best of luck," said Jasmine.

We all then returned to the prep.

We placed sheets on the bed we pulled together. We got all the special machines ready for the patients.

Finally, the patients arrived.

"Female. Thirty-five. Pregnant and four hundred fifty pounds," said the EMT as her and the others moved the patient onto the bed.

"Female. Fifty. Four hundred and ninety-seven pounds," said another EMT as they moved her onto a bed.

Within ten minutes I was working on the former anorexic patient named Zayne.

He lured me closer after Diamond left to check on his girlfriend.

"Look nurse O'Connor. I'm not ready to be a single dad. I'm going to be a single dad because she ate her way up to four hundred and fifty pounds and refused to eat healthy even when she got pre-diabetes and later became pregnant. I'm going to be a single dad because there's no way she's going to survive the delivery of our triplets. All because she refused to better herself. And now I'm going to have three children who possibly have health complications for the rest of their lives," Zayne told me as he began to cry.

"Zayne look at me," I told him.

He looked at me.

"You're going to be an amazing father. My wife used to be three hundred and seventy-five pounds. But she lost the weight and now we have two beautiful twins on the way. If you ever need any help just call me," I said.

"Th-thank you, nurse. That really means a lot to me," he replied.

"Zayne," replied Zayne's girlfriend Lydia as the curtain was pulled back which made him jump a little.

"You heard that didn't you?" asked Zayne.

"All of it. But I'm going to better myself. I've started too three weeks ago. I started to diet and exercise. And because of it all three are just fine and will be able to go home tomorrow with me and you," said Lydia.

Zayne began to cry tears of joy.

I then left to check on another patient.

"Bronwyn?" I said as my mouth fell open in shock when I spotted her.


	31. Chapter 31

_"Did you say it? 'I love you. I don't ever wanna live without you. You changed my life.' Did you say it? Make a plan. Set a goal. Work toward it. But every now and then look around. Drink it in. 'Cause this is it. It might all be gone tomorrow."_ \- Dr. Meredith Grey, _Grey's Anatomy_

 **POV Bronwyn**

I just stared at Enoch for a minute shocked. I hoped he wouldn't be at work this night because of what happened. I hoped so dearly he wouldn't have to see me like this. I had just hoped. But if hope had been enough then he wouldn't have been the one to treat my mom and Dick that night.

I hated my mom and Dick more than I ever had in my entire life. _They chose_ to drive home drunk off of Chardonnay from one of my mother's office parties. _They chose_ not to stop at the light. They got hit by a truck. I hated my mother for being a selfish bitch. She chose to do this knowing her children would suffer if she got hurt. The children she chose her abusive husband over. The family she left because they tried to help her. I hated her so much. If someone hurts you so much it can be an utter surprise when you find out they love you. Even crazier when someone who hurts you loves you.

"My mom and Dick are the other patients you'll be treating. Doctor Dust told my brother and me that much," I explained to Enoch as I got choked up on my tears.

I hated my tears too. I felt shouldn't have been crying over my mother. Zinnia. The pretty Filipino yet depressed girl who stole my handsome Indonesian fathers' heart and then broken it sixteen years later. At that moment I couldn't have hated her more. The only reason I didn't was that she was my mother and I couldn't hate her with all my heart because of that fact.

I remembered when my dad told us what had happened just hours before.

 _I danced to 'sign of the times' by Harry Styles in my bedroom as I practiced for my next dance competition. I always got the sad songs for come reasons. Danni said I had a mournful-looking physique, facial structure, and long ebony black hair. Whatever that meant, I think she meant it as a compliment but it didn't pan out as one. Mostly because I wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not._

 _I heard my dad knock on my door._

 _"Yes, daddy?" I asked him curiously as I placed my caramel colored hands behind my back._

 _"Come downstairs gadis kecilku," he told me before he walked back downstairs._

 _Gadis kecilku. It meant my little girl in Indonesian. His nickname for me, his baby girl._

 _I followed him downstairs with Echo in my arms. Victor sat on the couch. I felt my heart speed up in my chest. Why was he home? He shouldn't be home. It was only Thursday. He_ _ **never**_ _came home on Thursdays. Something was very very wrong and I next to it._

 _I sat down next to Victor as I stroked Echo's fur._

 _"Kids. I'm not sure how to tell you this. But," my father began._

 _I tensed up and when I looked over at Victor he had his fists clenched._

 _"It's your mother. She and Dick got in a car accident. It's really bad, the doctors think she might not make it," my dad said. He didn't seem happy or unhappy about the news. He seemed neutral to it. Afterall my mother did break his heart. The women he loved more than anyone Earth broke his heart eight years ago._

 _As for me. I just felt numb. Not sad. But just numb. I didn't feel anything. Sometimes you feel so much emotion it all blurs together into a distinct feeling of numbness. I never felt that way before. It was almost like my body was confused on how to react to this and it replaced what I should have felt with numbness instead of intense sadness or fury._

 _Victor, on the other hand, looked like a mix between sadness and fury. His brain clearly knew how he was supposed to feel about this situation._

"Bronwyn. Mom. Now!" said Victor as he yanked me into our moms' bay which broke me out of my memory.

There she laid. The first time I had settled eyes on her in four years. She was clearly still very intoxicated. She just laid there though with her extremely dark brown eyes glazed over.

"Say your final goodbye to mom. Unless you don't want too," said Victor as he stood behind me.

"Mom. Even though I'm still angry with you for what you've done to me, Victor, and dad. I'll miss you. I'll always wonder if you're looking down upon me and if you're proud of who I am. I'll always think of you. I know I'll see you again as these days go flying by. And maybe we'll meet again one day, be it somewhere far away from here. Just remember mom to spread your wings as you go when God takes you back he'll say "Hallelujah you're home,". I hope that one day you will see the person I will become and that you'll be proud of who I became. You're taking a piece of me with you mom. Now that God has decided to call you home," I said as I began to sob uncontrollably.

Why did I sob? Even though I hated my mom for what she did. She was still my mom and I still loved her and I would dearly miss her.

"Mom. I just want you to know. I love you. I know I never expected to lose you this way or this soon. I know the memories of you being gone will be all around me. No more handwritten letters and no more baked goods from you sent to me through the mail. I know you're always going to be here with us in spirit. You'll always be in Bronwyn and I's hearts mom. You'll be in our hearts now and forever more. We'll always remember you mom for the amazing woman you were in life. And mom. You can let go now. Your little girl and boy are ready to do this on our own. I know it will be a little bit scary. But you can let go now mommy," said Victor as he began to weep.

"Goodbye, my children. Be good. Tell Dick to fuck himself F-find m-my f-family a-and g-get t-them t-to c-come t-to m-my f-funeral," whispered mom before her heart monitor flatlined.

"Time Of death 11:36 p.m.," Doctor Dust told Enoch who wrote it down on a pad.

In that moment it finally hit me. My mom was gone and she was never going to come back. The hate I felt towards my mother now turned into great sadness. I felt like my heart had been ripped from my very chest.

No words can heal a broken heart.


	32. Chapter 32

**POV Victor**

I felt like I wanted to scream my lungs out. I didn't care I was in a crowded hospital. I didn't care that it would make me look insane and off my rocker. I didn't care that it would startle the other patients. I just lost my mom for God sakes! I wanted to lose it and I didn't care who the hell saw me break down. I felt my heart shatter into ten trillion pieces and I raced out of the hospital.

I collapsed in the front of the hospital as I began to wail and hiccup. I took a folded up picture out of my pocket and unfolded it. It was from my mother and her siblings. Her older sister Mary-Joy, her youngest brother Carlo, her older triplet brother Rafael, her other older triplet brother Gabriel, her younger sister Cristina, her elder sister Sona, and her older brother Vincent.

It was up to me and Bronwyn to find them. But problem one we didn't know of her sisters had wed and thus their last name would no longer be Rosales. Problem two was that some of them could still be back in the Philippines. Not to mention the third problem we had no clue where to start to find this broken and torn apart family. All I know the last time she saw them was in the early 1990s when she left to go to university in Toronto and that Uncle Carlo was twelve at the time and absolutely and utterly heartbroken about his family being torn apart. I only knew uncle Carlo's full name. That could help but there are thousands of others with the same name as him. So what good would that do anyway? The only other thing I had was this picture. But it was twenty-three years old. He would be about thirty-five years old now. Appearances can change quite drastically and dramatically over time after all. So the picture was left almost useless.

But I had to start somewhere at least. I could take the photo to one of my friends and have them scan the faces to come up with matches for them. However, another problem arose from that. It cost a lot of money. Money I didn't have and money people weren't willing to lend me. Also, Bronwyn told me that sounded extremely illegal. So that was almost entirely out of the question.

"Victor!" I heard my father shout.

I turned my head and there he stood. The large bear-like man who stood head and shoulders above almost everyone he met. The man whose broken heart nearly drove him to commit suicide. The man who now had to confront the man who ruined his life for four years. The man who has to go to his ex-wife's funeral. The man who now had to look at his broken son because of the woman he once loved.

I waved him down and staggered to my feet.

He pulled me into a fatherly embrace.

"I love you, son," he whispered into my ear as tears fell down his cheeks

"I love you too dad," I told him.


	33. Chapter 33

**POV Victor**

The next day I sat with my dad at the kitchen table as we began to organize my mother's funeral.

I hated it. I hated the fact that we needed to organize my moms funeral. We shouldn't have had too. But we had too all because we were the only ones left of my moms family that wasn't broken to pieces. That and Bronwyn was at her dance competition and wanted none of the funeral planning to be on her. Which I don't exactly blame her for. She didn't exactly totally forgive our mother (and to be quite honest neither did I) and she just needed some time to breath away from us as most kids her age do.

My father sighed as he made the next phone call. This time to the florist.

All day I had been making calls. To get the casket, to get which outfit she would be buried in, what quote would be on the funeral pamphlets, not to mention I was also making calls for an interview I had tomorrow with a city official. I was being called about what to say, what questions to ask, how their children were doing, their views on the latest laws and bills, and what I was going to wear.

I was nervous for the next day. I had one shot. I couldn't blow it otherwise I'd be scorned forever by everyone in my class.

So I had to plan an interview and a funeral very intricately. Nothing could be out of place. Not one single piece. If it was deep disaster would ensue.

I looked over at my father. It was clear to me he hadn't taken his medication today due to his slumped over posture and saddened expression upon his face.

Whenever I saw that look on his face it always made me feel hopeless and like he was going to begin to fall into thousands of pieces again and that terrified the shit out of me. I didn't want to lose my dad like I had before. I couldn't lose another parent. I knew Bronwyn and I couldn't stand to lose another parent. If we did we would break even more then we already were.

My phone buzzed so I took it out of my pocket.

"Hello," I said as I brought it to my ear.

"Hello, Victor. Your meeting with councilwoman Mary-Joy Torres is set up for tomorrow at one p.m. in the afternoon exact. Don't arrive a second too soon and don't arrive a second too late. She's very strict with time," explained my professor.

"Yes sir. I understand," I said as I stared at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Very good," said my professor as he hung up.

Tomorrow my career as a journalist would begin amid a time of deep tragedy in my family. It felt almost cruel as it felt as much it was a sign from God Up in the heavens ruling above us strange.


End file.
